From a Baby to a Teen
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This story is about Diana's life where how she meet her new friends, getting a pet seahorse, having siblings, becoming a bully and took place before the music video El Principe - Dos. Rated M due to nudity. Flames and bad reviews are not allowed and will be reported.
1. Chapter 1

San Jose, California is the place where mom and dad at. They are going to have a new baby as a matter of fact. Mom is currently pregnant as in she will be going to the hospital soon. They don't know if a baby would be a boy or a girl. Let's hope that the mom will give the birth at the hospital.

"We are having a baby" said the mom.

"You are pregnant right now" said the dad.

"I am going to do birth at the hospital soon" said the mom.

"We will see if it's a boy or a girl after you did birth" said the dad.

"Okay, then" said the mom. "We better get to the hospital"

At the San Jose hospital, the parents went inside and the doctor came in.

"Ma'am, we heard that you are having the baby" said the doctor.

"Yes, sir, I am" said the mom. "I wonder if the baby is a boy or a girl"

"We better take you to the birthing room" said the doctor.

"Okay, sir" said the mom. "Stay here with the nurse"

"I sure will" said the dad. "Ma'am, how long will my wife be in the room?"

"It depends sir" said the nurse. "It will take a couple of hours to be in there"

"Alright, then" said the dad.

Hours later, the dad is now falling asleep. Then, the mom screams which made her husband woke up.

"What's going on, ma'am?" The dad asked.

"Your wife is doing birth, sir" said the nurse. "We better go see it"

"All right, ma'am" said the dad.

They went to the room and saw a baby with spiky hair.

"It's a baby girl, sir" said the doctor.

"I wonder what her name is" said the dad.

"Diana Jane Evans" said the mom.

"That sounds a good name" said the dad.

"It is" said the mom. "In fact, she is our daughter"

"Congratulations, you two" said the doctor. "You owned a baby daughter"

"Thank you, sir" said the dad.

They gave them an around of applause. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Diana's First Bath

Diana Evans is getting ready to have her first bath. She will be naked in the tub as she is a baby as a matter of fact. Her mom will be giving her a bath. She will be washing her daughter nice and easy without making any mistakes of course. Let's hope that Diana will have a good bath for the first time.

"Time for a bath, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

She took off her clothes and put her in the tub. Then she brought out a body wash for babies and a baby shampoo.

"Time to wash you up" said Mrs. Evans.

"Mrs. Evans, congratulations for having a new baby" said the neighbor.

"Anytime" said Mrs. Evans. "I am currently washing her right now"

"That's great, Mrs. Evans" said the neighbor. "Take good care of her"

"I sure will" said Mrs. Evans.

She closed the window and closed the curtain.

"Now that no one is here, I wash you up" said Mrs. Evans.

She locked the door and starts washing her daughter.

"I have a toy rubber duck for you, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

She gave it to her and she plays with it. Then, she washes Diana's hair with a shampoo. Finally, she took out of the tub and Diana puts on her baby clothes.

"Stay out of the bathroom when I go take a shower" said Mrs. Evans.

She went back to the bathroom and took a shower. Later, she came out in her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"Don't forget to put our daughter in the crib" said Mr. Evans.

"I sure will" said Mrs. Evans.

She spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. Then, she rinses her mouth with a mouthwash.

"Come on, Diana, time to take you to your room" said Mrs. Evans. "We have a new crib for you"

She took Diana to her room and her mom puts Diana in her new crib and turns off the lights.

"Good night, Diana" said Mrs. Evans. "Sweet dreams"

Mrs. Evans left the room. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. First Birthday

Today is Diana's first birthday. Her parents are decorating for the party as a matter of fact. Everyone will be singing happy birthday to Diana. She will be turning one of course. Several of her parents' friend are going to be attended for the party so that they can bring of their kids. Let's hope that Diana's first birthday will be a success.

"Good morning, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

She and her husband puts up the sign that reads happy birthday.

"Happy birthday, Diana!" shout her parents.

They blow the party horns and confetti came out of it.

"Today is a big day, Diana" said Mr. Evans.

"We invited all of our friends to come over to our house today" said Mrs. Evans.

"We decorated the birthday party at the living room" said Mr. Evans.

"That was a hard work" said Mrs. Evans. "I even made the cake when we finished decorated"

"You are good at making a cake" said Mr. Evans.

"Thank you" said Mrs. Evans.

Later, Diana's parents' friend came to the party and they have brought their kids with them.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Evans" said the neighbor. "You have a birthday party for your little daughter"

"Thanks" said Mrs. Evans. "I have been decorating for the party last night"

"You have, Mrs. Evans?" The neighbor's wife asked.

"I sure did" said Mrs. Evans. "I also baked the cake and puts frosting"

"That's wonderful, Mrs. Evans" said the neighbor's wife.

"The cake is ready" said Mr. Evans. "I wanted everyone to sing happy birthday"

Everybody starts singing happy birthday to Diana.

[Mr. and Mrs. Evans & Everyone Else]

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Diana,

Happy birthday to you!

Diana blows the candle and everyone cheers for her.

"Good one, Diana" said Mrs. Evans. "That was nice for blowing out the candle"

Mr. Evans took a picture of Diana and the birthday cake.

"Time for a cake, everyone" said Mrs. Evans. "Let's all eat it"

She cuts the knife and everyone ate the cake. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Meet Nancy and Sue

Diana Evans is now at 3-year old girl. She moves to a new house in Lafayette, Louisiana after her old one in San Jose, California was sold. She will be enjoying her first day in preschooler as a matter of fact. She will be meet Nancy Porter and Sue Rodriguez. Let's hope that Diana will have a good day at preschool.

"Have a wonderful day, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

Her mom left preschool and went to work.

"Welcome to your first day of preschool, Diana" said the teacher.

"Thanks, teacher" said Diana.

"Come to my room, please" said the teacher.

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana.

In class, the teacher came with Diana and began the first day of preschool.

"Class, today we are having our first day of preschool" said the teacher. "We can do some activities such as playing with toys, coloring and such"

Later, Diana is coloring with a coloring book. Then, she saw a blond hair girl and a brown hair girl came.

"Are you coloring, Diana?" A blond hair girl asked.

"I sure am" said Diana. "Do you want to color with me.

"Sure" said a brown hair girl.

"Here you go, you two" said Diana.

"I'm Nancy Rebecca Porter by the way" said a blond hair girl.

"And I'm Susan Marcela Rodriguez" said a brown hair girl. "My friends called me Sue for short"

"Hi, I'm Diana Evans" said Diana.

"Are you new here?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, I just moved from San Jose, California" said Diana.

"I was born in Baltimore" said Nancy.

"And I was born in Los Angeles" said Sue. "We're new here"

"Where's Baltimore, Nancy?" Diana asked.

"It's north of our nation's capital, Diana" said Nancy.

"That's Washington, D.C." said Sue. "Los Angeles is located south of California"

"Those are the nice cities, you two" said Diana.

"We can start coloring now" said Sue.

"I save you some crayons if you want one" said Diana.

"Thanks, Diana" said Nancy.

They brought the crayons and they are now coloring. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Meet Joe

It is the second day of preschool and Diana and made her new friends yesterday. They are going to their preschool after they behave from their first day of preschool as a matter of fact. They are going playing with toys today. They are going to share with as will not fight with the toy that they are using. Let's hope that Diana and her friends behaves on the second day.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left preschool and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Diana" said Sue. "We have a wonderful day yesterday"

"We sure did, Sue" said Nancy. "We better get to our class"

In class, they saw their teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you had a wonderful time on our first day yesterday"

"I like going to this school" said Diana.

"Same here, Di" said Nancy. "We can play toys today"

"We won't be fighting the same toy that someone is using" said Sue.

"That's right, Sue" said the teacher. "It is important to share"

"I like sharing with toys" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Diana.

As they are playing with toys. They saw a brown hair boy with sunglasses is building a house of blocks.

"Hi, girls" said that boy. "Do you want to play blocks with me?"

"Sure" said Diana. "We can share it"

"I'm Joseph Kenneth Ramirez by the way" said the boy. "My friends called me Joe and I was born in Galveston, Texas"

"That's about 4 hours to drive there" said Diana.

"It sure was" said Joe. "My mom decided to move here in Lafayette before I registered for preschool with you three"

"That's nice of her, Joe" said Sue. "Me and Diana came from California and Nancy came from Maryland"

"It's great to see you three" said Joe. "I have a box of blocks with me if you want to play with them"

The girls brought them out and play with them. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Meet Some Other Kids

Diana and her friends had a good day at their second day of preschool. This is going to be the third day for them as a matter of fact. They are getting ready to meet some other friends. Diana, Sue and Nancy are now friends and they will talk to them. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have another good day at school.

"Have a good day at school, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

She left school and went to work.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We had a good day at preschool yesterday"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late"

In class, they saw their teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you had a wonderful day at school yesterday"

"We did, ma'am" said Diana. "I met Joe when we were playing blocks"

"That's nice of Diana" said the teacher. "Time to start class"

Later, Diana, Nancy and Sue are doing some math activities. Then, they saw a boy with glasses sat down with them.

"Who are you?" Diana asked.

"I'm James" said James. "I am a geek"

"We are doing some math activities" said Sue. "We brought you an extra one"

"Thank you, Sue" said James. "You are kind"

"Anytime, James" said Sue.

They saw a boy with a hat and red and white striped shirt singing a song in Spanish.

"James, who is that?" Diana asked.

"That's just El Morro, Di" said James. "He was born in Mexico"

"Never been to Mexico before" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Nancy. "I heard a few of his songs"

"Same here, Nancy" said Sue. "El Morro is a funny singer"

"He sings a bunch of songs to the kids" said Diana.

"That is true, Diana" said James. "In fact, he can be a singer when he grows up"

"That's wonderful, James" said Diana. "Let's keep working now"

They are now doing their math activities. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Graduation

Today is the last day of school and the graduation for preschool. Diana, Nancy and Sue were behaving all school year long as a matter of fact. They didn't do anything bad at all of course. They are getting ready for the preschool graduation of course. Their parents are coming to their graduation as well. Let's hope that they can graduate at preschool.

"Here we are, Diana" said Mrs. Evans. "it is the last day of preschool"

"I am graduating from preschool" said Diana.

"That is true, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

"Diana, we are graduating" said Sue.

"I heard about that, Sue" said Diana. "I am happy about that I am going to be graduated"

"Same here, Di" said Nancy.

"Hi, Nancy" said Diana. "Graduation is tonight"

"I heard it, Di" said Nancy. "It is also the last day of preschool"

"My mom told me that, Nancy" said Diana.

At the graduation, their parents are in their seat and the team came up to the podium.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" said the principal. "Welcome to the preschool graduation"

"Soon, the principal will call us our names" said Nancy.

"Look, the teacher is going to call your name" said Nancy.

"Diana Evans" said the principal.

The crowd applause as Diana got up, got her certificate and took a picture with her principal.

"That was nice of her, Diana" said Sue.

"I am going to miss that principal" said Diana.

"Same here, Di" said Sue.

"Nancy Porter" said the principal.

Nancy did the same thing as what Diana did and went back to her seat.

"That was a good job for getting your certificate, Nancy" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Nancy.

Then Joe got his certificate from the principal and took his seat.

"Susan Rodriguez" said the principal.

Sue got up and brought the certificate from the principal and went to her seat.

"We all got our certificate from the principal, girls" said Sue.

"Our preschool days have come to an end" said Diana.

The student throws their graduate cap up high as the graduation ends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. First Day of Kindergarten

Diana, Nancy and Sue are getting for their first day of kindergarten. They have been graduated at preschool as a matter of fact. Like at preschool, Diana, Nancy and Sue are going to have the same teacher of course. They will go to an elementary school soon after they graduated kindergarten. Let's hope that the girls will behave on their first day of kindergarten.

"Have fun at kindergarten, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mommy" said Diana.

Her mom left kindergarten and went to work.

"Hi, Diana" said Nancy. "We are here for our first day of kindergarten"

"I know that, Nancy" said Diana. "I'm happy that I'm going to kindergarten"

"Same here, Diana" said Sue. "In fact, we are going to behave at kindergarten just like what mom said"

"That's true, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Diana" said Sue.

In class, they saw their teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said the kindergarten teacher. "Today is your first day of kindergarten"

"Yes, ma'am" said Diana.

"We can say the alphabet, getting in line, going to a circle carpet with me and so on" said the kindergarten teacher. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, ma'am" said Diana.

"Okay, then, let's begin our first day of kindergarten" said the kindergarten.

At the circle carpet, the kindergarteners sat on it as the teacher said down on the chair.

"All right, kids, we are going to singing the alphabet song" said the kindergarten teacher.

"Okay, teacher" said Diana.

They sang the alphabet song with the kindergarten teacher.

"That was a good song, wasn't it, Diana?" Sue asked.

"I like that song" said Diana. "I am enjoying with my new teacher"

"Same here, Di" said Nancy. "We are going to have a lot of fun"

"I hope so, Nancy" said Sue. "I love going to kindergarten with you two"

"That's nice of you, Sue" said Diana. "We better get in line so we can go outside"

They got in line and going outside with their teacher to play. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Nancy in the Locker

This is the second day of kindergarten for Nancy, Diana and Sue. They have behaved during the first day of kindergarten as a matter of fact. They are going to behave during their second day. They will be keeping an eye on bullies since they could mean to kids and can be expelled. Let's hope that Nancy, Diana and Sue keeps an eye on the bully.

"Have a good day at kindergarten, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left kindergarten and went to work.

"Hi, Diana" said Sue. "We had a good day yesterday"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to our class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

In class, they saw their teacher came in.

"Hi, class" said the kindergarten teacher. "I hope you had a wonderful time on your first day of kindergarten yesterday"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Nancy. "In fact, I am going to have a good time here"

"I agree with you, Nancy" said Diana.

Later, Diana and Sue saw a bully puts Nancy in the locker and locks her there.

"Teacher, look" said Sue. "That bully puts Nancy in the locker"

"I am going to talk with him" said the kindergarten teacher.

She went there and talks with that bully.

"What do you think you're doing?" The kindergarten teacher asked.

"I decided to put someone in the locker" said the bully.

"You know you are supposed to do that" said the kindergarten teacher. "That is very disrespectful"

"I'm sorry, ma'am" said the bully. "I promise I won't do it again"

"Sorry doesn't cut, young man" said the kindergarten teacher. "You are expelled"

The principal took that bully away.

"Diana, help me" said Nancy. "Get me out of this locker"

Diana freed her and she hugs her.

"That bully was mean, Di" said Nancy.

"I hope that this won't happen again, Nancy" said Diana.

"Okay, Diana" said Nancy. "Let's get back to our class"

"Let's go then" said Diana. "I don't want to get in trouble"

They went back to class. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. The Military School

The bully has been expelled from kindergarten. He will be going to military school as a matter of fact. Diana freed Nancy from the locker and went back to their class. The military school is a school where bad kids were expelled from school. Diana didn't want to go there. Let's hope that the bully will go to military school with all the other bad kids.

"Son, we are taking you to a military school" said his dad.

"Why, dad?" The bully asked.

"Because you put a child in the locker" said his dad.

"I promised that I won't do it again" said the bully.

"You would do it again" said his mom. "In fact, you'll do it again everyday"

"Come on, now" said his dad. "Let's go to the military school"

At the military school, the bully's parents dropped off their son.

"Now, you better behave here" said his mom.

"I would, mom" said the bully.

He saw his parents leaving the school.

"Young man, get inside!" said the sergeant.

Back at kindergarten, Diana went inside the school as her mom heads off to work.

"See you later, mom" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "That bully has been expelled from school"

"That was mean to Nancy yesterday" said Diana.

"I heard that the bully went to the military school" said Nancy.

"Not a good school, Nancy" said Diana. "I didn't want go there"

"Me either, Diana" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

In class, they saw their teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said the kindergarten class. "I am happy that the bully from yesterday has been to the military school by his parents?"

"Is that where the bad kids go?" Sue asked.

"That is true, Sue" said the kindergarten teacher. "You don't want to go there"

"I sure won't, ma'am" said Sue.

"That is a bad school, Sue" said the kindergarten teacher. "I don't want you to go there"

"Okay, ma'am" said Sue.

"Time to sit on the circle carpet" said the kindergarten teacher.

The kids and the teacher sat on the carpet. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. The Bully Loses His Hair

The bully is now at the military school. He is going to get his head shaved as a matter of fact. Diana, Sue and Nancy are currently at kindergarten right now. The bully will be no longer having hair and he is going to be bald. He might think that the bad kids would laugh at him. Let's that the bully gets his head shaved.

"Welcome class" said the sergeant. "Today is your first day at military school"

"I know that, sir" said the bully. "I have bullied everyone at kindergarten"

"That is very rude to you, young man!" shout the sergeant. "In fact, we are going to shave your head today!"

"Today?" The bully asked. "I really like my hair"

"I'm sorry but you are going to lose your hair today" said the sergeant.

"But I like my hair" said the bully.

"The haircut place is about few doors away" said the sergeant.

He took the bully to the haircut place.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?" The barber asked.

"I wanted the bully to have no hair" said the sergeant.

"You mean bald?" The barber asked.

"Yes, I want him bald" said the sergeant.

"Okay, sir" said the barber. "Come on, little fella"

"Let me know when he's done" said the sergeant.

"I sure will, sir" said the barber.

The sergeant left the haircut place as the barber starts shaving the bully's head.

"Well, class, the bully is going to be bald once his head is shaved" said the sergeant.

"He's not going to have hair anymore, sir?" One of the bad students asked.

"Not anymore" said the sergeant. "In fact, he's going to be bald forever"

"Okay, sir" said one of the bad students. "I was just asking and that's it"

Back at the haircut place, the barber has done shaving the bully's head.

"There you go now, little fella" said the barber. "What do you think?"

"I am bald!" The bully surprised.

"Well, that's what the sergeant wanted" said the barber.

The bully leaves the haircut place feeling sad. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Doing a Body Search

The bully does not have his hair anymore. The barber has completely shave his head as a matter of fact. The bully is going to have a body search when he is naked. He has a penis, sacks and genitals. He will have to stay naked during his body search. Let's hope that the bully takes off his clothes and stays naked.

"I have completely lost my hair" said the bully. "I really like my hair until the barber shaved my head"

He went back inside his class and took his seat.

"Excuse me, young man" said the sergeant. "You have a body search"

"I do?" The Bully asked.

"Yes, you do" said the sergeant. "The security guards are taking you there"

"Do I have to wear clothes, sir?" The bully asked.

"You will not wear clothes, young man" said the sergeant. "You are going to have a body search naked"

"But I don't get naked in the public" said the bully.

"I'm sorry, but you have to and that's final" said the sergeant. "The security guards are here for you"

They took the bully away and the sergeant closes the door.

"Why is that bully going to do body search naked?" One of the bad students asked.

"I have no idea" said the sergeant. "Stay on our desk"

"I sure will, sir" said one of the bad students.

Outside of the classroom, the bully takes off all his clothes including his underwear and gave them to one of the security guards.

"Thank you, young man" said one of the security guards. "Now it's time to do a body search"

"All right, sir" said the bully.

"We wanted to see your genitals" said the security guard.

"That's including your penis" said the other security guard.

They are doing the body search.

"That penis looks average to me" said the security guard.

"Same here" said the other security guard. "I don't think we did a body search when someone is naked before"

"Me either" said the security guard.

They continued searching the bully's body. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Military Clothes

The body search while being naked was a huge success. He's getting ready to wear the military clothes as a matter of fact. He is going to behave at the military school. The other bad students are also wearing their military clothes as well. The security guard will give the military clothes to the bully. Let's hope that the bully puts on his military clothes to match with the other bad kids.

"We did a good job on your body search, young man" said one of the security guard.

"I agree with you, sir" said the bully. "Did you give me the military clothes?"

"We sure did" said one of the security guard. "Put them on"

He did put them on and he's now dressed as a military student.

"You are now look like a military student" said one of the security guard.

"I sure am" said the bully. "Thank you, sir"

"No problem" said one of the security guard.

Back at class, the bully went inside and took his seat.

"I am back, sir" said the bully.

"You are looking good on your military clothes" said the sergeant.

"Thank you, sir" said the bully. "In fact, I can wear it when I'm at the military school"

"That is true, young man" said the sergeant. "Make sure that you stay in your seat"

"I sure will, sir" said the bully.

"You are wearing your military clothes like us" said one of the bad students.

"I sure am" said the bully. "I had a body search when I am naked"

"What happened to your hair?" One of the bullies asked.

"The barber shaved my here, of course" said the bully. "My parents took me here after I got expelled from school"

"That is bad" said one of the bad students. "Was it from kindergarten?"

"It sure is" said the bully. "I tried to say I'm sorry to my parents by my apology was unacceptable"

"Students, you are all wearing your military clothes" said the sergeant.

He was happy to see them wearing. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. First Day at Elementary School

Diana is now a first-grade student. She has graduated in kindergarten as a matter of fact. She will join Nancy and Sue when they go to their first class at an elementary school in Lafayette. Her mom drops her off inside the school with her friends and gives her a hug. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will behave during their first day of elementary school.

"Have a good day, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left the elementary school and went to work.

"Hi, Diana" said Sue. "Today is our first day of elementary school"

"I heard about that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I will like my new elementary school"

"Same here, Di" said Nancy.

"Hi, Nancy" said Diana. "We are getting a new teacher"

"That's great, Diana" said Nancy. "But what grade are we in?"

"We are in first grade, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

In class, they saw their first-grade teacher came in.

"Welcome, students" said the first-grade teacher. "Today is your first day of elementary school"

"That's nice to see you, ma'am" said Diana.

"Thank you, Diana" said the first-grade teacher. "We can have some of the assignments during the school year"

"What are they, ma'am?" Diana asked.

"We have math, writing, social studies, reading and science" said the first-grade teacher. "We have the books for all five of them"

"That's nice of you, ma'am" said Diana. "We don't want to do the assignment without the textbook"

"That is true, Diana" said the first-grade teacher. "It is important to use the textbook when you need them for your assignment"

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana. "I will remember to use the textbook during class"

"Same here, Di" said Nancy. "Sue will use the textbook for class as well"

"I agree with you, Nancy" said Sue. "I will love the elementary school"

"Same here, Sue" said Nancy. "We better take our seats now"

"That's a great idea, Nancy" said Diana.

They took their seats and puts their backpacks away. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Diana's First Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready for their first test. They have studied hard to prepare for the test as a matter of fact. They would be able to cheat during the test. If that happens, they would fail the test. Diana didn't want that to happen since she studied it. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will try to pass the test.

"Have a good day at school, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

She left school and went to work.

"Hi, Diana" said Sue. "We studied for our first test"

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "We have the textbooks with us in case we need one"

"Okay, Diana" said Sue. "Let's get to class so we don't want to be late"

In class, they saw their first-grade teacher came in.

"Hi, class" said the first-grade teacher. "Did you study hard in time for your first test?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Nancy. "I'm sorry that I'm late"

"It's okay, Nancy" said the first-grade teacher. "Go ahead and take your seat"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Nancy.

She went to her seat with her Diana and Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Nancy. "I'm sorry that I'm late today"

"That's fine, Nancy" said Diana.

"Nancy, we have our first test today" said Sue. "Did you study it?"

"I sure have, Sue" said Nancy.

"That's nice of you, Nancy" said Diana. "Here comes our test now"

"We better get our pencils ready" said Sue.

The first-grade teacher passes out the test to her students and began doing it. Later, the students return their test to the teacher as they finished it.

"We finished the test, Diana" said Sue. "I didn't think we missed a question"

"I don't think so either, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we study good and hard as we could"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Nancy. "When our teacher grades our test, I hope we didn't failed"

"I hope not, Nancy" said Diana.

The first-grade teacher began to grade the test. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. A Good Grade

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having lunch together. Their moms made their lunch as a matter of fact. They are going to get a grade from their first-grade teacher after they took their test. The teacher will give the test to them whether they did the test or not. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will a good grade and passed the test.

"That was a good lunch today, girls" said Diana.

"Our mom made our lunch" said Sue.

"They sure did, Sue" said Nancy. "My lunch is tasty"

"Same here" said Diana. "Our teacher is about give back our test since she graded"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we didn't miss a single question at all"

"I don't think we will get a bad grade" said Diana.

"I hope not, Diana" said Nancy. "We would fail if we got a bad grade"

"That is true, Nancy" said Sue. "We always have to study before we can take a test"

They heard that the bell rang and heading back to class.

"I will see what grade will we get" said Diana.

"I like having lunch with you, Diana" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy. "I don't want to fail the test"

"Me either, Nancy" said Sue. "Good thing we have studied hard"

The girls took their seats and the first-grade teacher are passing out the test that she graded to her students.

"I got a good grade and passed the test" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Diana. "I got an A minus"

"An A for me, Di" said Nancy. "What grade did you get, Sue?"

"An A plus, Nancy" said Sue. "I'm happy that I didn't fail the test"

"That is good, Sue" said Diana. "That was nice we studied hard"

"Good job on your test, girls" said the first-grade teacher.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana. "We have been studied hard before we took the test"

"I am happy that I passed the test" said Nancy.

"Same here, Nancy" said Diana.

The girls are now hugging at each other. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Going to Second Grade

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now in second grade. They are going to meet their new teacher as a matter of fact. They have been working hard back in first grade. This will be their first day of school as a second grade. They are going to stay in the same class. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good day of their first day of school as a second grade.

"Have a good day at your first day of school, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

She left school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "It's our first day of school as a second-grade"

"That is true, Diana" said Sue. "In fact, we are going to get a new teacher"

"I am going to like that teacher" said Nancy.

"Same here, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's go to our class now"

At class, they saw their new teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said the second-grade teacher. "Welcome back to school"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"I want to thank you for coming back to school today" said the second-grade teacher. "We are going to give you assignments soon"

"Are you going to study harder like we did last year, ma'am?" Sue asked.

"That is right, Sue" said the second-grade teacher. "We want you to behave during this school year without getting any trouble"

"We won't, ma'am" said Diana. "I don't want to get in trouble"

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "We can sit together"

"That sounds like a great idea, Sue" said Diana.

They went to their seats.

"These seats are good, Diana" said Sue. "The desk looks different than the one that we took"

"I know that, Sue" said Diana. "We are in second grade is why"

"Okay, Diana" said Sue. "I didn't remember that we had a different desk"

"Neither do I" said Nancy. "It would a good day at our first day of school"

"I agree with you, Nancy" said Diana.

The girls are having a good day at their first day of school as a second-grade. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Science Test

Diana, Nancy and Sue are heading to school today. They will be taking a science test as a matter of fact. They have been studying hard to prepare for their science test. They will try to do good on their science without cheating. They don't want to fail the test if they didn't study a lot. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do well on their test.

"Have a good day at school, Diana" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

"Bye, Diana" said Mrs. Evans

She left school and went to work.

"Hi, Diana" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "We have a science test today"

"I know that, Diana" said Sue. "We study for the science test"

"I hope that we can get a good grade" said Nancy.

"We will see, Nancy" said Diana. "I hope that we won't get a bad grade"

"I hope not, Diana" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

At class, they saw their second-grade teacher came in.

"Class, we have a science test today" said the second-grade teacher. "Did you study all of them?"

"We sure have, ma'am" said Diana. "In fact, we studied for the test at home"

"That's good, Diana" said the second-grade teacher. "I have the science test with me"

She gave them to the students and they begin taking the test. Later, the students returned their science test to the second-grade teacher so she can grade them.

"That test wasn't so hard" said Diana.

"It sure wasn't, Diana" said Sue. "I hope I don't fail the test"

"Me either, Sue" said Nancy. "We have been study a lot"

"I agree with you, Nancy" said Diana. "We never missed an answer"

"We put the answers during the test, Diana" said Sue. "I don't want to miss an answer"

"We never have, Diana" said Sue. "We have rest for a bit since we took a science test"

"That's sounds good, Sue" said Diana.

The second-grade teacher began to grade the science test. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Passed the Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having their lunch. They are having chicken strips for lunch. Their mom made it for them as a matter of fact. Diana and her friends are going to see their grade for the science test that they took. They don't want to get a bad grade. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will pass the test.

"Chicken strips looks delicious, Di" said Sue.

"Our mom made them, Sue" said Diana. "We always drink lemonade"

"That's my favorite, Di" said Nancy. "I really like my mom"

"Same here, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, our mom is good at making our lunch"

"We are getting ready to see the grade for our science test" said Sue.

"We can see it after lunch, Sue" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "I like having lunch with you girls"

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "I hope I don't fall the science test"

"I hope not, Di" said Nancy. "We studied hard for the test"

"We usually do that, Nancy" said Diana.

They heard the bell rang as it is time to go back to class.

"Better get back to class, girls" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "That was a good lunch for us"

"It sure is, Di" said Nancy. "I'm glad I liked my lunch"

At class, the girls went to their seats and the second-grade gave the science test to her students.

"A good grade for me, Sue" said Diana. "I got an A"

"That's great, Di" said Sue. "I got an A- for me"

"A+ for me" said Nancy. "We have passed the science test"

"Our parents will be proud of us" said Sue.

"Girls, good job on your science test" said the second-grade teacher.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue. "We couldn't take the test without studying"

"We can always study before we take the test, Sue" said the second=grade teacher.

"I will remember to study, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's good, Sue" said the second-grade teacher. "You can rest for a while"

The second-grade teacher went back to her seat. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Heading to Third Grade

Diana is going to her first day of school as a third-grade. She was behaving as a second-grade with her friends as a matter of fact. She is going to get a new teacher since was behaving during second grade. Diana's mom is dropping her daughter off in school. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will get to see their new teacher.

"Have a wonderful day on your first day of school as a third-grade, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to school.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "How was your summer vacation?"

"It was good, Di" said Sue. "We are finally back at school from our summer vacation"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are getting a new teacher"

"I wonder who that teacher would be" said Nancy.

"We will see, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

At class, they saw their new teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said the third-grade teacher. "Did you have a wonderful vacation?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We are now back at school from our vacation"

"That is right, Diana" said the third-grade teacher. "We are going to give you some harder assignments"

"That is because we are in third grade, ma'am" said Diana.

"I want you to behave during the school year" said the third-grade teacher.

"We sure can, ma'am" said Diana. "I don't want to be in trouble"

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "We have to behave to ourselves"

"How was breakfast, Sue?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Diana" said Sue. "Our mom is good at making breakfast"

"They can make our breakfast, Sue" said Diana. "I like my mom making my breakfast"

"Same here" said Sue. "Ma'am, can we find the seat to sit?"

"Sure, girls" said the third-grade teacher. "Just sit anywhere you want"

"I can sit with you, Sue" said Diana.

"That's sounds good, Diana" said Sue.

They went sat on their seat and put their backpacks behind the chair. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Diana in the Locker

Diana, Sue and Nancy are enjoying their first day of school. They are going to keep an eye on the bully as a matter of fact. They will be staying at their class and sit down on their seat. Bullies can be mean and rude to them. Diana will look for a bully Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be looking for a bully.

"Have a good day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

She left school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "We had a good day at school today"

"We sure did, Di" said Sue. "I hope we had another good day at school"

"I hope so too, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will behave at school"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

In class, they saw their teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said the third-grade teacher. "I hope you had a wonderful day at school yesterday"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "Can we go ahead and have a seat?"

"Sure, Diana" said the third-grade teacher.

Later during class, Diana saw a bully and puts her in the locker.

"Teacher, look" said Sue. "A bully puts Diana inside the locker"

"I better deal with that bully, Sue" said the third-grade teacher.

"Okay, ma'am" said Sue.

The teacher left the classroom and talks to the bully.

"What do you think you are doing?" The third-grade teacher asked.

"I am bullying at Diana" said the bully.

"I am very upset at you, mister" said the third-grade teacher.

"Why, ma'am?" The bully asked. "I didn't anything wrong to her"

"I saw you putting Diana inside the locker" said the third-grade teacher.

She released Diana from the locker and took the bully away.

"Diana, are you okay?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "That bully is mean to me"

"We can go back to class, Diana" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and Sue went back to class and took their seat. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Bully Arrested

Diana, Sue and Nancy are going to school. The bully is going to arrested by the police as a matter of fact. Diana didn't like that bully since the bully was mean and rude to her. Diana will be staying at her class with her friends. The principal of her school will be calling the police. Let's hope that the bully will be arrested by the police.

"Diana, that was a one mean and rude bully" said Sue.

"I agree with you, Sue" said Diana. "I like to thank my teacher to stopped the bully"

"Let's hope that this won't happen again, Diana" said Nancy.

"Thanks, Nancy" said Diana. "We are now back at class and we are doing our assignment"

"We better complete our assignments, Di" said Sue.

"All right, Sue" said Diana.

They began doing their assignments. Later, they turned their assignments in.

"Good assignment for us today, Sue" said Diana.

"I hope we don't failed the assignment, Di" said Sue.

"I hope not, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I never failed my assignment"

"Me either, Di" said Nancy. "We can relax for a bit"

"That's a good idea, Nancy" said Diana.

Then saw the police came inside the police and went to the classroom to search for a bully.

"Excuse me, miss" said the police officer. "Have you seen a bully?"

"The bully has been expelled, sir" said the third-grade teacher.

"Thank you, ma'am" said the police officer. "We better keep looking"

They kept looking around school until they found a bully.

"There he is, sir" said the other police officer. "We found that bully"

"Time to arrested that bully" said the police officer.

They arrested the bully, took him to the car and left school.

"Is the bully gone, Di?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, Sue" said Diana. "I don't want to see another bully again"

"Same here, Diana" said Sue. "I just an A on my assignment"

"That is good, Sue" said Diana. "Let's get back at relaxing"

The girls went back to relaxing. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Bully in Court

The bully is now at court. He has bullied Diana and put her in the locker as a matter of fact. He is going to be charged for crimes. He was arrested by the police. Everyone will see the bully in court. They are going to be quiet during the trial. Let's hope that the bully will charged for crimes.

"Good afternoon, everyone" said the DA. "Please take your seat"

Everyone took their seat and the judge came in.

"Today, we are going to have this bully charged for crimes" said the judge.

"That is correct, sir" said the DA. "It is never okay to put someone in the locker"

"Do you have the video for him bullying at Diana and put her in the locker?" The judge asked.

"I sure did, sir" said the DA. "In fact, we caught him bullying on camera"

The DA puts the video in and turns on the big TV. Then, sees the bully bullying at Diana and puts her in the locker.

"Did you see that, everyone?" The DA asked. "This bully puts Diana in the locker and he locks it"

"It is not right to put someone in the locker" said the judge. "He is going to be charged for crimes"

"He is going to be in prison soon" said the DA.

"I don't know about this, sir" said the man.

"We are doing a trial and please quiet during it" said the DA.

"Sorry" said the man.

"As I was saying, the bully is going to be charged for crimes" said the DA.

Then came the prison bus.

"The prison bus is here now" said the DA. "We better take the bully to the bus"

He took the bully to the bus and the bus leaves the courthouse.

"Well, that should do it for today" said the judge. "Case dismissed"

"That was a hard work" said the DA.

"It sure is, sir" said the judge. "The bully is now gone"

Everyone left the courthouse, got in the car and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. The Juvenile Hall

The bully is going to be headed to the juvenile hall. He has been guilty in court as a matter of fact. The police will take him to the juvenile hall with the other bad kids are at. The bully will not be able to leave the juvenile hall as the door is locked. Let's hope that the police will take him to juvie.

"Young man, you better go to the juvenile hall" said the DA.

"Why, sir?" The bully asked.

"Because you have been bullied to Diana and you put her in the locker" said the DA.

"I didn't do that on purpose" said the bully.

"We saw it on camera, young man" said the DA. "You are going to juvie and that's final"

"We already called the bus to picked you up" said his mom.

"The bus?" The bully asked. "I don't want to go on the bus"

They saw the bus came to pick the bully up.

"It's too late because the bus is here now" said the DA.

"Get on the bus right now" said his mom.

The bully went to the bus and the bus leaves. Then, the bus arrives at the juvenile hall for bad kids.

"Here we are, the juvenile hall" said the bus drives.

The bad kids got out of the bus and went inside the juvie.

"Young man, you are not going to leave juvie as we locked the door" said the police officer.

"Yes, sir" said the bully.

He took him to his room and locked the door.

"I don't want you to leave this room and you are staying in here" said the police officer.

"Yes, sir" said the bully.

"We are stuck here forever" said one of the bad kids.

"We sure are" said the bully. "In fact, I can't leave the juvie"

"That is what the police officer says" said one of the bad kids. "We are staying here forever"

"I know that already" said the bully.

The bully and the other bad kids are stuck in juvie. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Church

Diana is going to church with her family. She will be praying to god to take care of her as a matter of fact. She will better behave during mass. She wakes up from her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and put the toothpaste away. Diana will be going to have breakfast with her parents.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Breakfast is ready"

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "After breakfast, we are going to church"

"That is right, Diana" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, we are now dressed"

"I agree with you, mom" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her parents got in to the car and went to church.

"Here we are, Diana" said Mr. Evans. "We are at church"

"Pray to god and listen to the priest during the mass" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

Inside, Diana and her parents are praying and the priest came in.

"Diana, the priest is here" said Mrs. Evans. "Listen to the priest"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "I like going to the church"

"Same here, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Good morning, my friends" said the priest. "Today, we are going to be praying to god"

The mass begins as everyone took their seat. After mass, Diana and her parents went to the car and left church.

"That was good mass for us today" said Mrs. Evans.

"It sure was, mom" said Diana. "I behaved during the mass"

"That is great, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "It is important to pray with god"

"I know that, mom" said Diana. "I can come again to church again"

"That's nice of you, Diana" said Mrs. Evans. "Get dressed and prepared for church"

"And I will be praying to god" said Diana.

"That is true, Diana" said Mrs. Evans. "You can always come to church with us"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

Diana and her parents arrived at home and went inside. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Off to Fourth Grade

Diana, Sue and Nancy are going to the next grade. They will be going to fourth grade as a matter of fact. They have been behaving without getting in trouble. They are getting to see a new teacher when they are in fourth grade. Diana's mom is dropping off her daughter. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will behave at school.

"Have a good day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to school.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "We are back at school from our summer vacation"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we are going to see our new teacher"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

"Let's go now, Nancy" said Diana.

In class, they saw their new teacher come to the classroom.

"Good morning, class" said the fourth-grade teacher.

"Good morning, sir" said the students.

"Did you have a good day on our last summer vacation?" The fourth-grade teacher asked.

"We sure did, sir" said Diana. "It was a good summer vacation for me"

"Same here, DI" said Sue. "I had a good time with my family"

"Me too, Sue" said Nancy. "It's great to be back from our vacation"

"Today, we are having an introduction of your first day of school" said the fourth-grade teacher.

"All right, sir" said Diana. "We are going to listen to you"

"That is right, Di" said the fourth-grade teacher. "It is important to listen from our teacher"

"We can always listen to you, sir" said Sue. "We are going to behave in your class"

"Without getting in trouble" said Diana.

"I don't want you to let that happens" said the fourth-grade teacher. "You would go to detention if you do"

"We sure won't be in trouble" said Diana.

"Good, students" said the fourth-grade teacher. "Anymore questions?"

"No, we don't" said Diana.

"Good, have a seat" said the fourth-grade teacher.

Diana and her friends went to take their seat. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Another Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good day at school. They will be having a science test as a matter of fact. They are going to study hard to prepare for the test. They are going to do well on their test. They won't try to fail the test or copying someone's answer of course. Let's hope Diana and her friends will have a good science test.

"Have a good day at school" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We had a good day at yesterday"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "We have a science test"

"I heard about that, Di" said Nancy. "Did we study it before the test?"

"We did, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, we always study hard before the test"

"Okay, Diana" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

In class, they saw their teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said the fourth-grade teacher. "We have a science test today"

"I agree, sir" said one of the students.

"Did you study for it?" The fourth-grade teacher asked.

"Yes, sir" said Diana.

"Good, here are the science test now" the fourth-grade teacher.

He gave the test to his students and they began taking it. Later, they gave the test back to the teacher as they finished it.

"That was a good test, Di" said Sue.

"We have never missed a question" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We have study the science test hard"

"I don't want to fail the test" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "I hate getting a bad grade"

"Same here, Sue" said Nancy. "I am sure that I will get a good grade"

"I hope so, Nancy" said Diana. "We can relax at our desk for a bit"

"That is a good idea, Di" said Sue. "I like relaxing here"

Diana and her friends are relaxing in their desk and the teacher began to grade the test. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. The Science Fair

Diana has finished her science project. She will take it to her science fair as a matter of fact. She made the science project with her parents. It took a couple of days in time to announced the winner. She had made the rocket launcher made out of a bottle of soda. Let's hope that Diana will win the science fair.

"Have a good day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I have already put your science project at the science"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "How was your science project going?"

"It was good, Di" said Sue. "I made a volcano for the science fair"

"I have made a stove made out of foil, light and a pizza box" said Nancy.

"That was a good project, you two" said Diana. "In fact, I can't wait your see project"

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

In class, they saw their fourth-grade teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said the fourth-grade teacher. "We are announcing the winner for the science fair"

"I have finished mine last night" said Diana.

"Same here, Di" said Sue. "I can't to see who the winner is"

At the science fair, the students went to look at the science projects including Diana's, Nancy's and Sue's.

"Cool, look at Sue's volcano" said one of the students.

"I like Nancy's project" said the other student.

"Same here" said the third student. "We better listen to the principal now"

"Good idea" said the other student. "He is going to announced the winner of the science"

The principal went up to the podium to announced the winner.

"And the winner of the science fair is" said the principal.

He opens the envelope to say the winner's name.

"Diana Evans!" The principal said it exciting.

"Di, you won" said Sue.

"I did?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "They like your project"

The principal gave Diana a first place ribbon. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Diana Becomes a Punk

Diana, Sue and Nancy had a good day at school yesterday. She is going to be a punk as a matter of fact. She will be having a spike hair of course. Diana is going to be a bully soon. Nancy and Sue will be waiting for Diana. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at school.

"I wonder where Diana is at?" Sue asked.

"Di is late, Sue" said Nancy. "I hate her being late"

"Same here, Nancy" said Sue. "She will be here soon"

"I hope so too, Sue" said Nancy.

They saw Diana in her punk appearance being dropped off by her mom.

"Have a good day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Di, why do you look different?" Nancy asked.

"I decided to get a spiky hair, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, I am a punk"

"You are look different, Di" said Sue.

"We better get to class now" said Nancy.

In class, they saw their teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said the fourth-grade teacher. "Diana looks different today"

"She decided to become a punk, sir" said Sue.

"I never seen her like this, Sue" said the fourth-grade teacher. "Anyways, I have an assignment for you, students"

He gives the assignments to his students and they began doing it. Later, they turned in their assignments so the teacher can grade them.

"Not a bad assignment, Sue" said Diana.

"It sure wasn't, Di" said Sue. "I hope I don't get a bad grade.

"I hope not, Sue" said Diana. "We never got a bad grade"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We never stopped doing the assignment"

"You're right, Nancy" said Sue. "We always got a good grade"

"We didn't skip a question" said Nancy.

"We never did, Nancy" said Sue. "I hope we have a good day at school"

The fourth-grade teacher began to grade the assignments. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Tornado Watch

Diana and her parents are at home. They are going to see the radar if a bad weather approaches as a matter of fact. Tornadoes can destroy buildings and several homes. It is not like the hurricane since tornadoes doesn't have any rain. They will be keeping an eye on the weather. Let's hope that Diana and her parents will be watching the weather.

"Mom, are you watching TV right now?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Why?"

"I was thinking if a bad weather is approaching us" said Diana.

"We have the weather on right now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"We better see what's happening in our area, Di" said Mr. Evans.

"Okay, dad" said Diana.

"A tornado watch has been effect in the Lafayette area" said the weatherman.

"We are in the tornado watch, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I heard about that, mom" said Diana. "In fact, tornadoes are the dangerous weather"

"That is true, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We will go to the shelter when tornado is coming towards us"

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "We are going to stay in the shelter until the storm leaves"

"After the storm leaves, we can check if there's any damages around the city" said Mr. Evans.

"I agree with you, dad" said Diana. "Are we going to be okay?"

"We sure will, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We have the radar in case the tornado is coming"

"We will have more on the tornado watch as soon as we get an update" said the weatherman.

Mrs. Evans turns off the TV.

"We are going to be prepared for the tornado, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Are my friends are going to be okay, mom?" Diana asked.

"They sure will, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I already called their parents by the way"

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "They will stay safe at home"

"So are we, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We are going to the shelter soon"

"Let's keep an eye on the tornado" said Diana.

Diana and her parents will stay in the shelter during the tornado. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Tornado

Diana and her parents are still in the tornado watch. They will be get a tornado warning from their area as a matter of fact. Diana and her parents are going to the shelter when the tornado arrives. They will be staying in there until the tornado passes by. Let's hope that Diana and her parents will stay in the shelter during the tornado.

"We are still in the tornado watch, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I know, mom" said Diana. "Tornadoes are the most dangerous storms"

"I agree with you, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We are going to have a tornado warning soon"

Then they saw the weather bulletin on the TV screen.

"This is a weather bulletin" said the weatherman. "We are now on the tornado warning"

"We are going to the shelter, mom" said Diana.

"Everyone will be staying in the shelter until the tornado has passes Lafayette" said the weatherman. "More update as soon as possible"

Mrs. Evans turns off the TV.

"Okay, Di, you heard the weatherman" said Mrs. Evans. "We are going to the shelter"

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "In fact, we are not to leave the shelter until the tornado is gone"

"That is true, Di" said Mr. Evans. "We have everything with us"

"We already have dinner as well" said Mrs. Evans. "Let's go inside the shelter now"

Diana and her parents went inside the shelter and her mom locks the door.

"We are safe now" said Mrs. Evans.

"Are we going to be okay, mom?" Diana asked.

"We sure will, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "As well as your friends"

"In the meantime, you can do some activities now" said Mr. Evans.

"Thanks, dad" said Diana.

"By the way, Di, we still love you" said Mrs. Evans.

After Diana did some activities, she is feeling sleepy.

"It looks like our daughter is sleepy" said Mrs. Evans.

"I have a pillow and a blanket with me" said Mr. Evans.

He gave them to his daughter.

"Good night, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

She turns off the lights and went to sleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. After the Storm

Diana and her family are going to come out of the shelter. They have stayed in there during the tornado as a matter of fact. They will be taking look to see if there's any damaged by the tornado. It was a bad storm for Diana and her parents of course. Let's hope that Diana and her parents will look at the damage after the storm.

"Time to get up, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "The storm is now over"

Diana woke up and she sees her mom.

"Morning, mom" said Diana. "Sorry, that I slept late"

"It's okay, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We are going to look at the damage after the storm"

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I better put my clothes on and brush my teeth"

She put her clothes on and brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away.

"I have my clothes on and brush my teeth" said Diana.

"That's great, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Come on now, we better get going"

"We better see the damage" said Diana.

They went to the car and left their house. They drive around to see the damage around the city. They see an old library place being damaged.

"Look, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "An old library has been damaged by the tornado"

"I saw it, mom" said Diana. "That is sad to see a library being damaged"

"Come on, Di, we better look for some other damages" said Mr. Evans.

"All right, dad" said Diana.

They left the damaged library and sees a store being store.

"Di, look, the store has been destroyed" said Mrs. Evans.

"That used to a drug store" said Diana. "It is now a vacant store"

"I agree with you, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "It would sad to not a have a drug store"

"We can get one soon, mom" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "You are kind"

"Anytime, mom" said Diana.

Diana and her parents are now leaving the store that is damaged. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Back to School

Diana, Nancy and Sue are coming back to school after the tornado. They had a terrible storm and went to the shelter with their parents as a matter of fact. The school wasn't damaged and the kids can go there. If the school was damaged, the class would have been canceled. Let's hope that Diana and her friends returns to school after the tornado.

"Have a good day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to school.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "We had a terrible storm 2 days ago"

"I heard about that, Di" said Sue. "The tornado was pretty bad"

"I went to the shelter with my parents" said Nancy.

"Same here, Nancy" said Diana. "A tornado damaged a couple of buildings"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

In class, they their fourth-grade teacher came to the classroom.

"Good morning, class" said the fourth-grade teacher. "I know we had a terrible storm the other day"

"We did go to the shelter during the tornado" said Diana.

"That is true, Diana" said the fourth-grade teacher. "In fact, it is important to go to the shelter when the tornado comes"

"A couple of buildings were damaged as well" said Sue. "Did you see a lot of buildings being destroyed, sir?"

"I sure have, Sue" said the fourth-grade teacher. "It is never okay to go outside when there's a tornado going on"

"Exactly, sir" said Nancy. "I have stayed inside my house with my parents"

"Me too, Nancy" said Diana. "We always stayed at home with our parents"

"When the tornado comes, we go to the shelter" said Sue. "When the storm is over, we will get out of the shelter and check out the damage"

"That is right, Sue" said Diana. "Let's hope that a tornado doesn't hit us again"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue.

The fourth-grade teacher gave the assignment to the students and they began working on it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Third Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back at school after the tornado hits Lafayette, Louisiana. She will be having another science test as a matter of fact. They have studied hard to prepare for another science test. They won't be passing the test if they don't study the science test. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a good day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "We have study for another science test"

"I heard about that, Di" said Sue. "We are getting for a science test"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Nancy. "In fact, we will do good on the test"

"I am sure that won't copy the test" said Diana.

"We won't do that, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

In class, they saw their fourth-grade teacher came inside the classroom.

"Good morning, class" said the fourth-grade teacher. "Did you study for the science test?"

"We sure did, sir" said Diana. "We have been studied hard"

"That is true, Di" said Sue.

"All right, students, I have a science test with me" said the fourth-grade teacher.

He brought the science test to the students and they began doing it.

"You may begin the test" said the fourth-grade teacher.

After the science test, the students gave the test back to the teacher so he can grade them.

"Not a bad science test for us, Di" said Sue.

"We didn't miss a single question, Sue" said Diana.

"No, we haven't, Di" said Sue. "If we did, then we would fail the test"

"I don't want to get a bad grade" said Nancy.

"Me either, Nancy" said Diana. "It is important that we study before we take a test"

"Let's hope that we can a good grade, Di" said Sue.

"I hope so too, Sue" said Diana.

The teacher began grading the test. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at the park. They will be having a good day there as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on someone being barefoot. It's not allowed at the park of course. Diana is going to get dressed after brushing her teeth and had breakfast. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day.

"That was a good breakfast, mom" said Diana.

"I did a good job on your science test, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "I have been studied hard before the test"

She saw her friends came to her house.

"Mom, my friends are here" said Diana.

"Be careful now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Diana left her house and went with her friends.

"Hi, Diana" said Sue. "Ready to go to the park?"  
"I sure am, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our test"

"I agree with you, Di" said Nancy.

"Time to go to the park, girls" said Sue.

At the park, they saw a boy being barefoot there.

"Di, look" said Sue. "A boy is being barefoot"

"Put your shoes on" said Diana.

"Why?" That boy asked.

"This is the public park" said Diana.

"I like being barefoot" said that boy.

"Security, look" said Sue.

"What is it, ma'am?" The security asked.

"The boy isn't wearing shoes or socks, sir" said Sue.

"I am going to take care of him, ma'am" said the security.

He took that bad boy away.

"Is he gone now?" Nancy asked.

"He sure is, Nancy" said Sue. "We always have to wear shoes when we are at the park"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "We never be barefoot at the park"

"We just have to keep our shoes on" said Sue.

"Let's hope that won't happened again, Sue" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Sue. "We better leave our shoes on"

"I know that, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and her friends are playing games. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. Bully at the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a good day at the park. They will keep an eye on the bully as a matter of fact. The bullies are very mean and rude to Diana and her friends. Diana didn't want the bully to come over to the park. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good day at the park.

"That was a great day at the park, Sue" said Diana.

"I like coming over to the park with you, girls" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "Do you want to go to the playground?"

"Sure, Di" said Sue. "In fact, I like going to the playground"

"Same here, Sue" said Nancy. "They have a slide and some swings"

"I agree with you, Nancy" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to the playground.

"This is a good place to play, Di" said Nancy.

"There is a slide here, Nancy" said Diana.

"Is that where we go up the ladder and down with the slide?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, it is, Nancy" said Diana. "The playground has a lot of fun activities"

Diana and her friends climb up to the ladder and went down with the slide.

"That was fun, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana.

Then they saw the bully came over to the park and bullies them.

"What do you think you are doing here?" The bully asked.

"We were having fun at the playground" said Sue. "We just came down from the slide"

"Would you please stop bullying us?" Diana asked.

"I won't, you three" said the bully.

Then came the security guard of the park.

"Security, the bully is bullying at us" said Diana.

"Young man, what do you think you are doing?" The security guard asked.

"I am bullying at these girls" said the bully.

"That is not allowed at the park, young man" said the security guard.

He took the bully away.

"Is he gone, Di?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went back to the playground. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. Police at the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy have been bullied at the playground. The police will be taking the bully away as a matter of fact. The bully has made fun of Diana and her friends. He has hurt their feelings and Diana and her friends didn't like it at all of course. Let's hope that the police will arrested that bully and saved Diana and her friends.

"Bully, stop bullying at us" said Diana. "We wanted to have fun at the playground"

"I'm sorry but you are not allowed to go in" said the bully.

"Our moms let us to go there, Bully" said Sue. "In fact, we like to go to the playground"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Nancy. "We usually go on the slide and maybe we can go on the swings"

"These are little kids, you three" said the bully.

"We're not too old to go to the playground, bully" said Sue.

"Yes, you are, you three" said the bully. "The playground is only for the little kids"

They saw the police arrives at the park.

"Look, Sue" said Diana. "The police are here to save us"

"Thank goodness you are here, sir" said Sue.

"What is going on here?" The police asked.

"The bully is bullying at us at the playground" said Diana.

"I am going to talk to him" said the police. "Why are you bullying at these three girls?"

"Because the playground is only for little kids" said the bully.

"That is disrespectful to the girls, young man" said the police.

"And you hurt our feelings" said Sue.

"That is true, ma'am" said the police. "Young man, you are arrested now"

He took the bully into the police car and left the park.

"Is that bully gone now, Di?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want that to happened again"

"Bullies can be mean to us, Di" said Nancy.

"I know that, Nancy" said Diana. "I am glad that he is gone"

"Same here" said Sue.

The girls went back to the playground to have fun. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Middle School

Diana is getting ready to go to middle school. Before she goes to middle school, she had a little sister and her little brother and they were born in Lafayette, Louisiana as a matter of fact. Then, her little sister name is Jean and her little brother name is Daniel. Diana moves to a new house in Tampa, Florida. Let's hope that Diana will have a good day at middle school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left middle school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "We are getting ready for middle school"

"We sure are, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we are going to have a great day"

"I hope so, Sue" said Nancy. "We have moved here in Tampa from Lafayette, Louisiana"

"I agree with you, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's hope we can have a good grade during our days in middle school"

"We sure will, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana.

The girls went to the classroom. At the classroom, they saw their sixth-grade teacher came in.

"Good morning, class" said the sixth=grade teacher. "Did you have great day on your summer vacation?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "I just moved from Lafayette, Louisiana"

"That's great, Di" said the sixth-grade teacher. "Go ahead and take your seat"

"Thank you, ma'am" said Diana.

She took her seat and sits with Nancy and Sue.

"Good seats for us, DI" said Sue.

"We will do our assignments soon" said Diana.

"I don't want to get a bad grade in it" said Nancy.

"Me either, Nancy" said Diana. "I hope we can do good on our assignments"

The sixth-grade teacher gave the assignments to the students and they began doing it.

"Students, do your assignments" said the sixth-grade teacher.

"We are doing them, ma'am" said Diana.

"Let's hope we don't missed a single question, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are doing their assignments. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Halloween

Today is Halloween at Diana's middle school. Diana, Nancy and Sue are going to get their costumes from their house as a matter of fact. They are going to have a Halloween party at the gym. There are a lot of fun activities and fun games at the party of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great time at the party.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left the middle school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Diana" said Sue. "Today is Halloween and the principal let us to bring our costumes"

"I have brought mine with me" said Diana.

"Same here" said Nancy. "I am dressed as a mad scientist"

"I am dressed as a pirate" said Diana.

"I am dressed as a princess" said Sue.

"Great costumes, girls" said Diana. "In fact, I like them"

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class"

The girls went to class and went to their seats. Then, the sixth-grade teacher came in as a queen.

"Happy Halloween, students" said the sixth-grade students. "Today, we are having the Halloween party at the gym"

"Do they have fun activities there?" Diana asked.

"They sure do, Di" said the sixth-grade teacher. "They also serve punch as a drink"

"They made cookies as well" said Sue.

"You're right, Sue" said the sixth-grade teacher. "We can go there now"

At the Halloween party, the students entered the gym and the principal came up to the stage.

"Welcome, students to the Halloween party" said the principal. "The party is now underway"

Diana and her friends are eating Halloween cookies.

"These cookies are delicious, Di" said Sue.

"They are crunchy" said Diana. "I love them"

"Same here" said Nancy. "Great day at the Halloween party"

"Can't have one without our costumes" said Diana.

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "This is the best Halloween party I ever had"

Diana and her friends had a great day at the Halloween party. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Thanksgiving at Church

It's Thanksgiving Day and Diana is getting up from her bed. She went to the bathroom and brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. She'll have Thanksgiving dinner at church as a matter of fact. She will behave during mass of course. Let's hope that Diana will have a good mass and a good Thanksgiving dinner at church.

"Good morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "It's Thanksgiving Day today"

"We can have Thanksgiving dinner at church" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, we are going to have a mass before dinner"

"Put your clothes on" said Mr. Evans.

"I sure will, dad" said Diana.

She put her clothes on and ready to go church.

"Time for church now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

They went to the car and left to church. At church, Diana and her family arrived there and went inside.

"Here we are, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We are going to have a mass and a thanksgiving dinner after mass"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

They took their seats and the priest came in.

"Happy Thanksgiving, ladies and gentlemen" said the priest.

"Thank you, sir" said Diana.

"The mass is starting, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

After mass, everyone went to the table and have Thanksgiving dinner.

"Turkey looks delicious, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"It sure is, mom" said Diana. "We also have some stuffing as well"

"We sure do, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

After Thanksgiving dinner, Diana and her family enjoyed the turkey and some stuffing.

"That was a good Thanksgiving dinner, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"We can come to church for the Thanksgiving again soon" said Diana.

"We will see, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming over our Thanksgiving dinner" said the priest. "We hope to see you again"

Everybody are now leaving church.

"That was nice of the priest" said Mrs. Evans.

"It sure was" said Diana, "My baby brother Daniel and my baby sister Jean didn't come with us"

They went to the car and head back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. Thanksgiving Day

Diana and her family are having Thanksgiving dinner at home. She will be having turkey, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, rolls and such as a matter of fact. They are going to enjoy their Thanksgiving dinner of course. Diana's parents are making the Thanksgiving dinner as well. They have brought the frozen turkey from the store. Let's hope that Diana and her family will have a good Thanksgiving dinner.

"Hi, mom" said Diana. "What are you making?"

"We are making turkey, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "It's Thanksgiving Day today"

"We can have a good Thanksgiving dinner" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, we are cooking a turkey"

"Where do you brought the turkey at?" Diana asked.

"From the store, Di" said Mr. Evans.

"We will let you know when Thanksgiving is ready" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

"Before we eat, we better pray to god" said Mrs. Evans.

"We sure will, mom" said Diana.

After Thanksgiving dinner is cooked, Diana came to the table with her parents.

"There you are, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "You are just in time for dinner"

"Thanks, mom" said Diana.

Diana and her family pray to god for Thanksgiving. Then, they began to eat the turkey and some stuffing including cranberry sauce and rolls.

"Good turkey, mom" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Thank you for our Thanksgiving dinner, god"

"We didn't eat a lot though, mom" said Diana.

"I agree with you, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Thanksgiving dinner is a lot and we don't have to finished them and save them for later"

"I stopped eating it" said Mr. Evans.

"Same here" said Diana. "I don't eat a lot of turkey"

"That is a lot, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We had a good Thanksgiving dinner"

"We can have it again soon" said Diana.

"We can have turkey again someday" said Mrs. Evans.

"We sure can, mom" said Diana. "I love Thanksgiving Day"

"Me too, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her family enjoyed their Thanksgiving dinner. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Black Friday

Today is Black Friday and Diana and her parents are going shopping. There will be a lot of people during it as a matter of fact. They don't want to fight for stuff that they want to buy. It is going to be a busy day for Diana and her friends. Let's hope that the Diana and her friends will be shopping during Black Friday.

"Wake up, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"What is it, mom?" Diana asked.

"Today is Black Friday" said Diana.

"What is Black Friday, mom?" Diana asked.

"It is the one where everyone goes shopping" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, we are going shopping today"

"Mom, there's going to be a lot of people there" said Diana. "There will be a long well as well"

"I know, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Get dressed now"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

She put her clothes on and went to the car.

"Okay, time to go shopping" said Mrs. Evans.

At the shopping mall, Diana and her parents arrived there and got off the car.

"Here we are, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I can see my friends, mom" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "It's Black Friday"

"I heard about it, Sue" said Diana. "We are going to do shopping during Black Friday"

"They are going to be a lot of people, Di" said Nancy.

"I know that, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and shopping"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went inside the mall and starts shopping.

"Look, Di" said Sue. "There's a lot of people in here"

"I can see that, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to fight the stuff that we want"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "Let's go buy some stuff"

After they went shopping, they saw a lot of line to pay.

"This is going to be a while, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

After a bit, they exit the mall and going to the car.

"That was packed, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "See you later"

They got in the car and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Small Business Saturday

Today is small business Saturday and Diana, Sue and Nancy will be going to small stores. They already did Black Friday since there was a lot of people as a matter of fact. They will be shopping on some of the small stores. They will be going with their parents so they can't get lost. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be shopping at the small store.

"Good morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Today is small business Saturday"

"Is that the one where we going to small stores?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, your friends will meet us there"

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "I can't wait to see them there"

"Me either, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Time to get dressed now"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

They got dressed and went to the car. At the small store, they saw Diana's friends waiting for them.

"Look, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Your friends are here"

"Great, mom" said Diana. "Time to get off now"

They got out of the car and went inside the small store.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "We are shopping at a small store today"

"Yes, Di" said Nancy. "We better start shopping now"

"We sure will, Nancy" said Diana.

They went to get a shopping cart and buying some items that they need.

"Small business Saturday is a busy day for us, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "We have a lot of items in our cart today"

"You're right, Di" said Nancy. "There a lot of people here at this small store"

"There will be a long line here to pay" said Diana.

"It will take a little while, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "I will be patient"

After a bit, Diana and her friends are now leaving a small store.

"Good shopping today, Di" said Sue.

"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "We have been patient to wait in line"

They went to the car and drives back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. Bully Goes to Juvie

Diana, Sue and Nancy are almost getting ready for Christmas. The three girls are on the nice list as a matter of fact. They will be getting Christmas presents from Santa Claus while they are sleeping of course. A bad boy is on a naughty list as he is heading to the juvenile hall. Let's hope that police arrest that bad boy before going to juvie.

"I can't wait for Christmas, Di" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "It is Christmas Eve today"

"I know that, Di" said Sue. "In fact, we are on the nice list"

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "Some of the bad kids will be on the naughty list"

"How come, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Because some of the kids can bullied us" said Diana.

"I don't want to be in the naughty list, Di" said Nancy.

"Me either, Nancy" said Diana. "Besides, if we were in the naughty list, then won't get Christmas presents"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue.

"Come on, girls, time to go home" said Diana.

On their way home, they saw a bully being arrested by the police.

"Look, Di" said Sue. "That bully is arrested by the police"

"I wonder what's going on" said Diana.

"Sir, why are you arrested the bully?" Sue asked.

"Because he bullies the kids who are on the nice list" said the police.

"Where is he going, sir?" Diana asked.

"He is going to Juvie, ma'am" said the police. "For that, Santa puts that bully on the naughty list and no presents for him"

"Good because I don't want to be in the naughty list" said Diana.

"I hope you have a wonderful holiday, girls" said the police.

"We sure will, sir" said Diana. "Feliz Navidad"

"Merry Christmas to you too, girls" said the police.

He puts the bully in the car and going to Juvie.

"That bully is heading to Juvie" said Diana.

"Let's get go home now" said Diana.

In juvie, the police put the bully in his cell with the other bad kids. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. Getting Charcoal

The bad kids are now at the juvenile hall. They will get a charcoal from Santa Claus as a matter of fact. They were bully a lot of kids in school of course. They will not get any presents for they are on the naughty list. The security guard and the police has the stockings with them. Let's hope that the bad kids will get a charcoal from Santa.

"We have a hard work today for us" said the security guard.

"We sure did, sir" said the police. "We have taken care of the bad kids from escaping the juvie"

"That is true" said the security guard. "In fact, Santa will give them a charcoal"

"I know that, sir" said the police. "We have go now since it's getting late already"

"All right, good night" said the security guard.

"Good night, sir" said the police.

Next morning, the bad kids are waking up in their bed and brushed their teeth.

"Good morning" said one of the bad kids.

"Did the police gave us our stockings?" The bully asked.

"Yes, he did" said one of the bad kids. "Let's check to see what's inside"

They look under their stockings and they have a charcoal.

"A charcoal" said the bully. "Isn't charcoal use for cooking?"

"It is" said one of the bad kids. "But Santa put it in our stocking"

"That is because you kids are on the naughty list" said the security guard.

"He is right, kids" said the police. "I told him that you kids are on his naughty list"

"But, sir, I wanted to be on the nice list" said one of the bad kids.

"I'm sorry, young man, you will stay on the naughty list and that's final" said the security guard.

"I thought charcoal is for cooking" said one of the bad kids.

"It's also for kids who are on the naughty list as well" said the security guard.

"You will stay on the naughty list forever, kids" said the police.

The bad kids have got a charcoal. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. Bathhouse

The bully and the bad kids are going to have a bath at the bathhouse. They will take off their clothes and get naked as a matter of fact. They will be washing their themselves including their penis and vagina of course. The bathhouse is located next to the juvenile hall. Let's hope that the bully and the bad kids will enjoy their baths at the bathhouse.

"Kids, we are taking you to the bathhouse" said the security guard.

"Where is the bathhouse at?" The bully asked.

"It's right next time, young man" said the police. "In fact, you kids have to take off your clothes before you go in the tub"

"All right, sir" said the bully.

Later, the police and the security guard drops off the bully and the rest of the bad kids in the bathhouse and they leave.

"Have fun at the bathhouse, kids" said the police.

"Well, I guess we have to ourselves in the tub" said the bully.

"He is right" said one of the bad kids. "We have to take a bath alone"

The kids took off their clothes and went to the tub.

"This is a nice bath" said the bully.

"It sure is" said one of the bad kids. "Do we have a body wash and a shampoo?"

"Yes, we do" said one of the other bad kids"

They got the body wash and a shampoo and they wash themselves including their genitals. Then, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Make sure we dry ourselves with a towel" said one of the bad kids.

"We sure can" said the bully. "It is a nice bath for us"

"I like going to the bathhouse" said one of the other bad kids.

"Same here" said the bully. "We will go back to juvie after we get dressed"

After that, the kids got some clean clothes and they put them on.

"We are all dressed" said the bully. "Time to go bad to the juvie"

The kids left the bathhouse and went back to juvie. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Taking a Bath

Diana is getting ready to take a bath at home. She will be taking a bath by herself in the bathroom as a matter of fact. She already knows what to wash of course. She will be washing her body parts including her vagina and her hair. She will wash them with a body wash and a shampoo. Let's hope that Diana will enjoy her bath.

"Diana, time for a bath" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

She went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and went to the tub.

"I'll be right back, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I will get the body wash and a shampoo"

Her mom left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"Ma'am, are you washing Di?" Sue asked.

"She is washing herself, Sue" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, she is too old for me to wash her"

"All right, ma'am" said Nancy. "We are waiting for our parents to pick us up since it is going to be late today"

"Yes, Nancy" said Mrs. Evans. "Diana is getting ready to go to bed today"

"I have her pajamas with me" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana's friends went home and Mrs. Evans brought the body wash and a shampoo to her daughter.

"Here you go, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Wash yourself now"

"Including my vagina?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana washes herself and got clean. Then, she puts on her pajamas and brush her teeth.

"Make sure you brush your teeth good, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "I am good at brushing my teeth"

After that, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now, mom" said Diana.

"Great, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Your siblings are asleep now"

"Is it time for me to go to bed?" Diana asked.

"It is, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana went to bed and her mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	48. Going to Bed

Diana is getting ready to go to bed. She had a good bath as her friends went home as a matter of fact. Before Diana goes to bed, she will be brushing her teeth without having her teeth dirty of course. She will remember to brush her teeth before she goes to bed. Let's hope that Diana will be going to bed.

"Di, time for you to go to bed" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "I had a nice bath"

"You sure did, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, you better brush your teeth"

"All right, mom" said Diana.

She went to the bathroom and began brushing her teeth.

"Be sure that you brush your teeth good, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "I don't want to get my teeth dirty"

"Me either, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Did you put your pajamas on?"

"I sure did, mom" said Diana.

"That is great, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "It is going to be late already"

"I won't sleep late, mom" said Diana.

After a while, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"That was a great job to brush your teeth, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "I am ready for bed now"

Diana went to bed and her mom brought a book to read.

"Di, I got a book to read before you sleep" said Mrs. Evans. "I will read a few pages and then it is bedtime"

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "Go ahead and read it"

Her mom began reading a book to Diana as she listens to her. After that, it is now bedtime.

"It's bedtime now, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Your siblings are fast asleep"

"Did you read a book to them?" Diana asked.

"I did that, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "They will have a good night sleep"

Her mom turns off the lights as Diana began to fall asleep.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana is now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	49. Fire

Diana is getting up in bed. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be getting ready to go to school as a matter of fact. She will be seeing her friends over there of course. Let's hope that Diana will go to school with her mom.

"Good morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Eat your breakfast now as I made pancakes"

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

She went to the table and ate breakfast. Then, she got her backpack and went to the car.

"Time to go to school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Let's go, mom" said Diana.

On their way to school, they saw a fire at a nearby building.

"Mom, look" said Diana. "There's a fire at a nearby building"

"I can see it, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, fire is not safe"

"It isn't, mom" said Diana. "Call the fire department"

"I sure will, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

She called the fire department and told them about the fire.

"Di, the firefighters are on their way" said Mrs. Evans. "And I told the principal that you'll be late for school"

"All right, mom" said Diana.

They saw the firefighters arrived on the scene.

"Here we are, ma'am" said one of the firefighters. "Thank you for calling us"

"My pleasure, sir" said Mrs. Evans.

"So, where is the fire?" One of the firefighters asked.

"At a nearby building, sir" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, ma'am" said one of the firefighters.

They brought out the hose and began to spray the fire out.

"Look, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "They are spraying the fire out"

"That's nice, mom" said Diana. "The fire will be gone soon"

They saw the fire being sprayed out.

"The fire is now gone, ma'am" said one of the firefighters.

"Thanks, sir" said Mrs. Evans. "I'm going to take my daughter to school"

"Take care, ma'am" said one of the firefighters.

Diana and her mom arrived at school and Diana got off the car. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	50. Fourth Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for the science test. They have already finished studying their science test as a matter of fact. They will do good on the fourth science test of course. They will not get a bad grade if they cheat the test. Diana and her friends are the best students in school. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will get a good grade during the science test.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"We are having the science test" said Nancy.

"We sure do, Nancy" said Nancy. "In fact, we have study it before the test"

"I agree with you, Di" said Sue. "I don't want to fail the test"

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "We will also fail the test if we cheat the test"

"Cheating is not a good idea, Di" said Nancy.

"It isn't, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class since we don't want to be late"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Good morning, class" said their teacher. "I have the science test with me"

She gave them to her students and they began taking their test. Later, the students finished their test and gave it to their teacher.

"We are now finished with our test, Di" said Nancy.

"We sure did, Nancy" said Diana. "Not one question we missed"

"We would fail the test if we miss a question" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We are the best students in school today"

"You're right, Di" said Sue. "We are doing good so far today"

"We have been studied all day for we have a science test" said Diana.

"We can rest for a bit" said Sue.

"That sounds like a good idea, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and her friends are resting for a bit as their teacher grading their test. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	51. Another Bully Arrested

Diana, Nancy and Sue have done finished their fourth science test. They have got a good grade from their teacher as a matter of fact. They have been studying hard before the science test of course. One of the bad boys is going to be arrested by the police for cheating the test. Let's hope that one of the bad boys will be arrested by the police.

"That is a wonderful science test, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "We have been study before we take another science test"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "In fact, we are the best students in school"

"I know that, Nancy" said Diana. "We are going to college someday"

"I hope so, Di" said Sue.

At lunch, Diana and her friends are eating chicken tenders for lunch.

"That is a good chicken tenders" said Diana.

"Our mom made them, Di" said Sue.

"That is nice see them making the chicken tenders, Sue" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "I am the one who is behaving"

"Me too, Sue" said Diana.

After lunch, Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"We are back from class now" said Diana.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

They saw the police arrived at school.

"Di, why are the police in school?" Sue asked.

"I have no idea, Sue" said Diana.

The police went inside and talk to the teacher.

"Ma'am, have you seen a bully?" The police asked.

"No, I haven't, sir" said the teacher. "He is in the restroom"

"Okay, ma'am" said the police.

They went to the restroom and arrested that bully.

"Sir, why are you arresting me?" The bully asked.

"Because you were cheating on a science test" said the police officer.

"Sir, I didn't cheat on the science test" said the bully.

"We saw you doing it" said the police. "We are taking you to juvie"

They put that bully in the car and took him away.

"Is he gone yet?" Sue asked.

"Yes, he is, Sue" said Diana.

Diana and Sue went back to their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	52. Goth Band

Sue, Nancy and Diana are now getting ready to go to school. The bully was expelled and arrested by the police after he cheat the science test as a matter of fact. The goth band are coming over to school to perform their songs of course. Diana and her friends don't like their songs. Let's hope that the goth band will be banned from school.

"Have a nice day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left Diana's school and went to work.

"Good morning, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "The goth band is coming over to our school"

"I heard it, Sue" said Diana. "I don't like that band at all"

"Me either, Di" said Nancy. "In fact, I hate their songs"

"Same here, Nancy" said Diana. "The goth band are bad"

"The security guards are here to take care of us" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go to class now or else we will be late"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time, girls" said Sue.

"Yes, Sue" said Diana. "Here comes our teacher now"

They saw their teacher took her seat.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "The goth band is here today"

"Where are they?" Diana asked.

"They are at the auditorium" said the teacher.

They went to the auditorium and saw the goth band.

"Ready to sing a song, kids?" The goth band singer asked.

The students didn't want to listen to their songs.

"You do?" The goth band singer asked. "Okay, time to sing"

They played an annoying song that the students don't like. Then, the security came and told the goth band stop the music.

"Sir, are you here to cancel the concert?" One of the students asked.

"We sure are" said the security guard.

They took the goth band away.

"Are they gone now?" Sue asked.

"They sure are" said Diana. "I won't be listening to their songs again"

The goth band are now banned from school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	53. The Rainbooms Concert

The Rainbooms are coming to Diana's school. Diana, Sue and Nancy can't wait to see the Rainbooms coming over to their school as a matter of fact. They will get to see the concert of course. The Rainbooms than the goth band. Diana doesn't know who the Rainbooms are. Let's hope that Diana and her friends can see the Rainbooms playing their songs.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Nancy. "The Rainbooms are coming over to our school"

"I hear about that, Nancy" said Diana. "In fact, the Rainbooms are much better than that goth band"

"We will see them soon, girls" said Sue.

"I hope so too, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now, so we won't get late"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seat.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "We have a special guest today"

"We know that, ma'am" said Diana. "It is the Rainbooms"

"That is true, Di" said the teacher. "I have some assignments for you to work on"

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana.

After Diana and her friends did their assignments. They saw bus tour outside of school.

"Look, Di" said Sue. "The Rainbooms are here"

Then, the Rainbooms came out of the bus and enters the school.

"Welcome, fans!" shout Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, girls" said Diana. "The Rainbooms are going to have a concert"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

The girls went to the auditorium and took their seat.

"We will give you a concert as you will like us" said Twilight.

The Rainbooms are playing their songs as the girls are enjoying the concert.

"This is a better concert, Di" said Nancy.

"The Rainbooms are better" said Sue.

"I like their songs" said Diana.

"Same here, Di" said Sue.

"These girls are little" said Nancy.

"They are very young as well" said Diana.

Diana and her friends like the Rainbooms concert. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	54. Sharp Objects

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will have a great day at school as a matter of fact. They will not bring any sharp objects of course. Sharp objects are not allowed in school as they could cut themselves. Diana and her friends knows what not to bring. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work. Then, Diana went inside and saw her friends.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have a good day at school"

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did not bring any sharp objects"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "Our principal said that sharp objects are not allowed in school"

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now so we won't be late"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

The girls went to class and took their seat.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I have some assignments for you"

"All right, ma'am" said Diana.

Later at lunch, they saw a bad girl holding a knife.

"Di, look, that bad girl is holding a knife" said Sue.

"Kids, you have to evacuate right now" said the principal.

They went outside and stays there until the principal finds a bad girl.

"I don't know what's happening, Di" said Nancy.

"Me either, Nancy" said Diana. "She might have been ignoring the sharp objects rules"

Back inside, the principal saw a bad girl with a knife.

"Young lady, you are not allowed to bring knife at school" said the principal.

"Why, ma'am?" A bad girl asked.

"Because it can hurt yourself" said the principal. "You are in trouble now"

She took that bad girl away as the rest of the kids went back inside.

"Did she find her?" Sue asked.

"She sure did" said Diana. "Let's keep eating now"

Diana and her friends went back to eat. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	55. Shooting a Movie

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now in Hollywood to shoot a movie. It is Sue's idea to have a movie as a matter of fact. They will do a shooting at a movie studio of course. Joseph is also going to be in the movie as well by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will begin shooting their movie.

"Here we are now, everyone" said Diana. "Hollywood studios"

"The only studio that shoots movies and TV shows" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, Joseph will be in our movie"

"I can see that, DI" said Nancy. "Let's hope that he will be a good actor"

"I hope so too" said Diana. "We better get to the studio now, so we won't be late"

"All right, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went inside the studio.

"Greetings, everyone" said the manager. "Are you here to shoot a movie?"  
"We sure are, ma'am" said Diana. "Sue wants us to have one"

"Is there someone else with you as well?" The manager asked.

"Nancy and Joseph are here as well, ma'am" said Diana.

"Very well, then" said the manager. "Come with me"

Diana and her friends follows the manager and saw the setting where they can shoot a movie.

"Here we are now" said the manager. "This is where you can do a movie"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the manager. "See you later"

She left the movie set.

"Here comes the director now" said Diana.

"All right, actors" said the director. "Did you rehearse your script?"  
"We sure did, sir" said Diana. "Joseph is also acting as well"

"That's great" said the director. "We better get started now"

They began shooting a movie.

"Ready and action" said the director.

"Look at these kids" said the manager. "They are good at acting"

"They could be in a movie soon" said one of her friends.

"We will see" said the manager.

"All right, ma'am" said one of her friends.

The shooting is doing good so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	56. Second Day of Shooting

Diana and her friends did a good job on their first day of shooting. They are now getting ready for their second of the shooting as a matter of fact. They have done the rehearsal for the second day of course. They will do good on their second day of shooting. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will work hard on the next day of shooting.

"Time to go back to the studios now" said Sue.

"All right, Sue" said Diana. "Joey has done rehearsing his lines today"

"That's great, Di" said Sue. "In fact, he can do good at acting"

"Same as me" said Nancy.

"Hi, Nancy" said Diana. "Did you have a good night sleep?"  
"I sure did, Di" said Nancy. "We have breakfast"

"That is true" said Diana. "We better get to the studios now"

At the studios, they arrived there and saw the director in the movie set.

"Hi, sir" said Diana.

"Just in time, everyone" said the director. "We are now getting ready for our second day of shooting"

"Everyone else, please quiet on the set" said one of the staff members.

"And action!" shout the director.

A bit later, the shooting is a big success so far.

"Good one, girls" said Diana. "We are doing good on the shooting"

"We are taking a break for a bit" said Sue.

"Here comes the director with a bottle of waters" said Nancy.

He gave the waters to them and they drank the water.

"I am glad I was thirsty" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "We have been rehearsing our lines hard"

"I know that" said Nancy. "I didn't even mess up a single line"

"That is good, Nancy" said Diana. "It is important to do rehearse our lines"

"We better go back to the movie set" said Sue.

They went back to the set with the movie director.

"Back from your break yet?" The director asked.

"We sure are, sir" said Diana.

"All right" said the director. "Action!"

The shooting continues, and Diana and her friends are doing their lines. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	57. Another Bath

Diana is now getting ready to take a bath. She has been doing a lot of shooting at the movie studio as a matter of fact. Her mom will give her a bath of course. She will remember which one to wash. She will try to be careful not to touch her vagina. Let's hope that Diana will have a good bath.

"Time to take a bath now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

They went to the bathroom, Diana took off her clothes and went to the bathtub.

"I'll be right back, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I will be getting the body wash and the shampoo to wash you"

"All right, mom" said Diana.

She left the bathroom and got the body wash and the shampoo.

"I'm washing your sister, you two" said Mrs. Evans.

"That's great, mom" said Daniel. "In fact, you gave me and my sister a bath"

"I sure do, honey" said Mrs. Evans. "I usually wash you gently"

"Hopefully you won't touch my sister's vagina" said Daniel.

"I am carefully, honey" said Mrs. Evans. "I don't want to touch it"

"You won't touch my vagina either, mom" said Jean.

"No, I don't, sweetie" said Mrs. Evans. "Time to wash your sister now"

She went back to the bathroom and washed Diana. Then she took her out of the tub and dries herself with a towel.

"You look clean now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

She gave her pajamas and puts it on.

"Soon, you will be getting ready for bed" said Mrs. Evans.

"That is true, mom" said Diana.

She began brushing her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts away her toothbrush.

"My teeth are clean now, mom" said Diana.

"That's wonderful, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Brush your teeth are important"

"Exactly, mom" said Diana. "I don't want to forget"

"Time for bed now, kids" said Mrs. Evans.

They went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

They went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	58. Daniel's Bath

Diana's brother Daniel is getting ready to have a bath. Her mom will give him a bath as a matter of fact. She will remember which body part to wash of course. She will be careful what she washed. She will be washing all of his body parts including his genitals. Let's hope that Daniel will have a good bath and gets clean.

"Time to give Daniel a bath now" said Mrs. Evans.

She took her son to the bathroom, she took off his clothes and puts him in the tub.

"Stay here, I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Daniel.

She left the bathroom and got the body wash and the shampoo.

"I am washing your brother Daniel, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Just be careful what you touch, mom" said Diana.

"I sure will, honey" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, I am good at washing him"

"That's great, mom" said Diana. "Whatever you do, don't touch his penis or his genitals"

"I sure won't, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I will remember which one to wash"

"You gave me a bath yesterday" said Diana.

"I didn't touch your vagina which is good" said Mrs. Evans. "Time to wash your brother now"

She went back to the bathroom and began washing Daniel. Then, she washed his hair with a shampoo. Finally, she dries him with a towel and puts on his pajamas.

"You are now clean, Daniel" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Daniel.

"Time to brush your teeth" said Mrs. Evans.

Daniel began brushing his teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and puts his toothbrush away.

"My teeth are now clean" said Daniel. "I can brush them everyday"

"That is true, honey" said Mrs. Evans. "Just don't forget to brush it in the morning as well"

"All right, mom" said Daniel.

"Time for bed now, kids" said Mrs. Evans.

They went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Daniel.

"Good night, Daniel" said Mrs. Evans.

They went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	59. Jean's Bath

Diana and Daniel have already taken their own baths. Their sister Jean are now getting ready to take her own bath. Her mom will be washing her in the tub as a matter of fact. She will be careful what she washes of course. She already remembers what to wash. Let's hope that Jean will be having a good bath.

"Time for your sister to have a bath" said Mrs. Evans.

She took Jean to the bathroom, took off her clothes, turns on the water and puts her in the tub.

"I'll be right back, Jean" said Mrs. Evans. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Okay, mom" said Jean.

Her mom left the bathroom and got the body wash and the shampoo.

"I just got the body wash and the shampoo, you two" said Mrs. Evans.

"That's great, mom" said Diana. "Don't forget to wash my sister gentle"

"I sure will, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, I am good at washing your sister.

"You have recently washed me yesterday" said Daniel. "And you didn't touch my genitals"

"I didn't touch it, Daniel" said Mrs. Evans. "I washed it good"

"All right, mom" said Daniel.

"Time to wash your sister" said Mrs. Evans.

She went back to the bathroom and washed Jean with a body wash. Then, she washed her daughter's hair with a shampoo. Finally, she dries her daughter with a towel.

"You are now clean, Jean" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Jean.

She puts on her pajamas.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure won't, mom" said Jean.

She began brushing her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now, mom" said Jean.

"Great, honey" said Mrs. Evans. "It's important to brush your teeth"

"I know that, mom" said Jean.

"It's time for bed now, kids" said Mrs. Evans.

They went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Jean.

"Good night, Jean" said Mrs. Evans.

The kids are fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	60. Laundry

Diana is now getting ready to wash the clothes. She will be washing all of her family's clothes as a matter of fact. She will remember what to wash of course. She will be careful not to put too much laundry detergent. Her mom will be away as Diana will be in charge of the clothes. Let's hope that Diana will wash all of the clothes.

"Di, I'm going out for a few minutes" said Mrs. Evans. "Can you please take care of the clothes?"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I am good at washing clothes"

"That's great, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "See you later"

"Bye, mom" said Diana.

Her mom left the house.

"Time to wash the clothes now" said Diana.

She took off her clothes and went to the laundry room. Then, she puts the clothes and the laundry detergent in to the washing machine and turns it on.

"I'm washing the clothes right now, you two" said Diana.

"That's great, sis" said Jean. "I hope you're washing our clothes"

"I am doing that, Jean" said Diana. "We are looking good in our underwear"

"Yes, we are, sis" said Jean. "Why am I topless?"

"Because you don't have boobs like me as of yet" said Diana. "You just have 2 nipples like my brother Daniel"

"I would never be getting boobs" said Daniel.

"That's because you are a boy, Daniel" said Diana. "Time now to put the clothes in the dryer"

She puts the clothes and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Hopefully our clothes will be clean soon" said Jean.

"I agree with you, Jean" said Diana. "I should always take care of the clothes"

"All right, sis" said Jean. "Hopefully it would be ready soon"

"I hope so too, Jean" said Diana.

Later, Diana went back to the laundry and took out the clothes from the dryer and puts them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"The clothes are now clean" said Diana.

Diana and her siblings put away their clothes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	61. Coyotes on the Loose

Diana and her siblings are now wearing their clean clothes. They are going to keep an eye on the animal being on the loose as a matter of fact. They will call the animal shelter if that happens of course. The animals patrol will be taking care of bad animals. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will keep an eye on the coyotes.

"That was nice that you washed our clothes, Di" said Jean.

"No problem, Jean" said Diana. "In fact, I will wash the clothes again soon"

"I hope so, Di" said Daniel. "We better keep an eye on bad animals"

"How come, Daniel?" Diana asked.

"Because they can be mean and rude to us" said Daniel. "Also, they can be on the loose"

"That won't be good, Daniel" said Diana. "I hate that the animals being on the loose"

"Me either, Di" said Daniel. "We have an animal patrol to take care of them"

"That's great, Daniel" said Diana. "Hopefully they will search for the bad animals"

Outside, they saw a bunch of coyotes in the neighborhood.

"Look, Di" said Jean. "The coyotes are here"

"That doesn't look good, Jean" said Diana. "We better call the animal patrol"

She called the animal patrol.

"Hello?" The animal patrol asked.

"Hello, sir" said Diana. "There's a lot of coyotes in the neighborhood"

"Are they on the loose?" The animal patrol asked.

"Yes, they are, sir" said Diana.

"Okay, ma'am" said the animal patrol. "We are on our way"

"Thanks, sir" said Diana.

She hangs up the phone.

"All right, they will be here in a few minutes" said Diana.

They saw the animal patrols arrived and puts the coyotes in the cage.

"Thank you for capturing them, sir" said Diana.

"No problem, ma'am" said the animal patrol. "Call us if you need us"

They left as they took the coyotes away.

"Are the coyotes gone now?" Jean asked.

"Yes, they are, Jean" said Diana. "We don't want that to happen again"

Diana and her friends went back inside the house. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	62. Returning to School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now going back to school after a big success of shooting a movie. They had a great summer vacation as a matter of fact. They are going to have a great day at school of course. They have not been to school for a while. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, honey" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work. Then, Diana went inside and saw her friends.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "We are finally coming back to school"

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "We had a great summer vacation"

"We haven't been to school for a while" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a great day"

"I hope so, Di" said Nancy. "We also did a great job on our movie shooting in Hollywood"

"Hopefully that everyone will like our movie soon" said Diana.

"They will see it when it comes out" said Sue. "Time to go to our class now"

Diana and her friends and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher.

"Good morning, ma'am" said the students.

"Hope you had a wonderful vacation this year" said the teacher.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana. "My summer vacation is great"

"That's wonderful, Diana" said the teacher. "I have the assignments with me now"

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"What assignment is this, Di?" Sue asked.

"This is science, Sue" said Diana. "We will work on it together"

"Let's do it, Di" said Sue.

After that, Diana and her friends finished their assignments and turned them in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"Alright, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	63. Math Test

Diana and her friends are getting ready to their math test. They have done four science tests as a matter of fact. They have studied hard before the math test of course. They will remember what to do during the math test. They would try to work hard on their math test. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a wonderful day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Nancy. "We have a math test"

"We did the science test four times in a few years" said Diana. "In fact, we are ready for the math test"

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue. "We have been studied the math test"

"We don't want to cheat the test" said Diana.

"I hope not, Di" said Nancy. "We would fail the test if we do"

"Time to get class now" said Diana.

Diana and her friends went to their class and took their seat.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the math test?'

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they began working on it.

"You may begin your test" said the test.

Later, Diana and her friends finished the math test and turned them in to their teacher.

"Did you three finished the math test?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's good, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Return to your seats"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"I'm glad that we didn't cheat the test" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Diana. "We also didn't miss a single question"

"That is true, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	64. Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to take a pop quiz. They will do good on their pop quiz as a matter of fact. They have not done a single pop quiz as of yet of course. They will remember what to do during the pop quiz. They do all of the questions and mark their answer. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a pop quiz"

"I heard about that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to do good on the quiz"

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "We can do good in it"

"We better get to class now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time, girls" said Diana.

"We sure are, Di" said Sue. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, students" said the teacher.

"Good morning" said the students.

"Hope you'll have a great day at school today" said the teacher. "I have the pop quiz with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they began doing it.

"Students, you may begin doing your pop quiz" said the teacher.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher.

After that, Diana and her friends turned their pop quiz in to their teacher.

"Did you three finished your pop quiz?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"Go back to your seats, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"We would fail the quiz if we do" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	65. Another Punk

Today is Halloween and Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at school. There will be a Halloween party as a matter of fact. Diana will meet another punk of course. She has yet to see another punk at her school. The Halloween party at her school will be a good one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet another punk.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Happy Halloween"

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, today is Halloween"

"It sure is, Di" said Nancy. "Our teacher wants us to have our costumes"

"For what?" Diana asked.

"We have a Halloween party at the gym today" said Sue.

"Alright then" said Diana. "We better get to class now.

Later at the gym, all the students are there, and they are wearing their Halloween costumes.

"Nice costume, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "I am a witch this year"

"I am dressed as a butterfly" said Nancy.

"I am the princess" said Sue. "I am looking to dress like one"

They saw another punk dressed as Diana.

"Look, Di" said Sue. "Another punk dressed as you"

"I didn't expect that you were dressed as me for Halloween" said Diana.

"I decided to be like one" said another punk.

"You and another punk have the same spike hair" said Sue.

"Except the only difference is that the spike hair for another punk is fake" said Nancy.

"You are right, Nancy" said Sue. "It is only a wig that she is wearing"

"Good thing that we aren't twins" said Diana. "I see everything are doing Halloween activities"

"That's including bobbing apples" said Sue. "Look at Nancy"

They saw her took out the apple with her teeth.

"Good job, Nancy" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Nancy. "Good Halloween party for us this year"

She put the apple back as the party rolls on. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	66. Another Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do a pop quiz. They did a good job on their last pop quiz as a matter of fact. They will work on the next pop quiz of course. The girls will remember what to do during the quiz. They will be going all the questions without skipping it. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "The pop quiz is today"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our last quiz"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "I am sure that we will do good on our next quiz"

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the pop quiz with me" said the teacher.

She gave the quiz to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin your pop quiz, students" said the teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends finished their pop quiz and turned them in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your pop quiz, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We worked hard on the quiz"

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Back to your seats, you three" said the teacher.

Diana and her friends went to their seats.

"Good quiz, girls" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"I know that, Di" said Sue. "We would fail the quiz if we do"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	67. Long Valley Erupted

Diana is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. She will be seeing Long Valley being erupted as a matter of fact. She never hears about Long Valley of course. Let's hope that Diana will see Long Valley erupted on TV.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That's good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Call your siblings to come downstairs" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Breakfast is ready, you two"

"We will be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, sis" said Jean.

Her siblings went downstairs and took their seats.

"What is mom making for breakfast today?" Daniel asked.

"She is making waffles today" said Diana.

"I like having waffles, Di" said Jean.

"Same here" said Diana.

They ate the waffles.

"That was a good waffle, Di" said Jean. "I like having them"

"Same here, Jean" said Diana.

"Can we see what's on TV, Di?" Daniel asked.

"Sure, we can, Daniel" said Diana. "Let's see what's on"

They went to the couch and Diana turns on the TV.

"We have got breaking news today" said the anchorman.

"What is the breaking news, Di?" Jean asked.

"I am not sure, Jean" said Diana. "Let's see what he says"

"There is an eruption at Long Valley right now" said the anchorman. "We have a like look at Long Valley and we see it being erupted"

They saw Long Valley erupted on TV.

"That looks bad, Di" said Jean. "I hope everyone will be okay there"

"I hope so too, Jean" said Diana. "The most it could get is VEI 7"

"That is true, Di" said Jean. "I don't know where Long Valley is"

"It is located at Mono County, California" said Diana. "It is between Yosemite National Park and Nevada"

Diana and her siblings just saw Long Valley being erupted. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	68. Sulfur Dioxide

The Long Valley eruption is still happening right now. They will see the sulfur dioxide as a matter of fact. The volcanic gases are one of them of course. It will gas in the atmosphere. That includes gases trapped in cavities in volcanic rocks, dissolved or dissociated gases in magma and lava, or gases emanating directly from lava or indirectly through ground water heated by volcanic action. Let's hope that the volcanic gases from Long Valley will be in the atmosphere.

"The Long Valley eruption is still happening, you two" said Diana.

"I see that, sis" said Jean. "It is bad there"

"I know that, Jean" said Diana. "In fact, everyone is evacuated there"

"I hope that everyone is okay" said Daniel.

"I hope so too, Daniel" said Diana. "The volcanic gases could trap volcanic rocks, dissolved or dissociated gases"

"The most it could do is VEI 7" said Jean.

"Exactly, sis' said Diana. "I am sure that the gases dissolve the lava"

"I agree with you, Di" said Jean. "It's not safe to go to the long valley during eruption"

"I don't want to go there" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Daniel. "Look, the volcanic gas is here"

They saw the volcanic gas trapped the lava and magma.

"I saw the volcanic gas trapped the lava" said Diana.

"I think that the erupted is ended" said Daniel. "I think it was at the atmosphere"

"It is, Daniel" said Diana. "I am glad it trapped the magma and lava"

"Same here, Di" said Jean. "I don't want to see another eruption again"

"It's not good for a volcano to be erupted" said Diana. "We should leave Long Valley before it interrupts"

"That was a lot of eruption, sis" said Jean.

"It sure was, Jean" said Diana. "I wonder if everyone saw the volcanic ash trapped the lava and magma"

"They saw it, Di" said Daniel. "It would be much worse if it continues to erupt"

"Volcanic gas is also known as sulfur dioxide" said Diana.

Everyone is glad that the volcanic gas traps the magma and lava. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	69. Third Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do another pop quiz. They did a good job on their pop quiz as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next pop quiz of course. They did a lot of pop quiz in the past years. They will do all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a pop quiz"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our last pop quiz"

"We will do good on the next one, Di" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the pop quiz with me" said the teacher.

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin doing your pop quiz, students" said the teacher.

"Alright, ma'am" said Diana. "Let's work on it, girls"

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish your pop quiz, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We worked hard on the pop quiz"

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats, you three"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz, girls" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

Diana and her friends are now relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	70. Mall After School

Diana, Sue and Nancy have finished their pop quiz. They will be going to the mall after school as a matter of fact. They had a great day at school of course. They didn't miss a single question. They would fail the test if they do. They will be shopping at the mall. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the mall after school.

"Great day at school today, girls" said Diana.  
"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We did a good job on our pop quiz"

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we didn't miss a single question"

"We would fail the test if we do" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We will always have to do all the questions without skipping one"

They heard the bell rang and the students are leaving the class.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving school.

"Another day at school has come to an end" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "We can come back to school soon"

"Where are we going today, Di?" Nancy asked.

"How about to the mall" said Diana.

"Great idea, Di" said Sue.

At the mall, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of people here, Di" said Sue.

"We can start shopping, girls" said Diana.

"Where do we shop first?" Nancy asked.

"We can shop at the clothing store" said Diana.

"That's a good place to shop, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the clothing store.

"Where can we buy here, Di?" Sue asked.

"I found a new shirt for me" said Diana.

"I got a new dress, Di" said Nancy.

"That looks pretty, Nancy" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Nancy. "Now let's go pay"

They went to the cashier and pay with their money.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends are now leaving the clothing store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	71. Christmas Shopping

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going Christmas shopping as a matter of fact. They will buy Christmas presents for their friends of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to Christmas shopping.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That looks good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Sue asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"Waffles are delicious, Di" said Sue.

"They sure are, Sue" said Diana.

"I like having waffles for breakfast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"We are going Christmas shopping, mom" said Diana.

"Be careful now, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

At the mall, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That's a lot of people here, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "Let's start shopping"

"Where can we go first?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the toy store" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to the toy store.

"They are a lot of people here as well" said Diana. "I got a toy rubber duck for my sister"

"A toy boat for my brother" said Sue.

"A doll for my sister" said Nancy. "Let's get in line and pay"

Diana and her friends went to the cashier and pay with their money.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends left the toy store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	72. Online Christmas Shopping

Diana, Sue and Nancy had a great day at school today. They will be going Christmas shopping online as a matter of fact. They did a good job on Christmas shopping at the mall of course. They will remember what to buy online. They will buy Christmas presents for their siblings. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go Christmas shopping online.

"Great day at school today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "We worked hard on our assignments"

"Yes, we did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we got a good grade on that"

"Good thing that we complete our assignments" said Nancy.

"We sure did, Nancy" said Diana. "We will get out of school in a few minutes"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

They heard the bell rang and the students are leaving class.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

All the students are leaving the school building.

"Another day at school is in the books" said Diana.

"It is, Di" said Sue. "We can go to school every weekday"

"Time to go home now, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

At home, Diana and her friends went inside.

"We are home, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at school, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "We worked hard on our assignments today"

"That's great, honey" said Mrs. Evans. "I have an online shopping gift card"

"What is that for, mom?" Diana asked.

"It's for Christmas shopping online, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I'll use it" said Diana.

She went to the computer and went shopping online.

"What can we buy online, Di?" Sue asked.

"There is a bible book, Sue" said Diana. "I think my siblings will like it"

"Same here" said Sue. "You can order it"

Diana orders the bible book.

"The bible book has ordered" said Diana.

"We won't tell our siblings that we got the book" said Nancy.

Diana pays the book with a gift card. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	73. Dollar Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the dollar store as a matter of fact. They have never shopped there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go shopping at the dollar store.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast today"

"That's good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out the girls that breakfast is ready?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast, girls" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue. "They are delicious"

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the dollar store today" said Diana.

At the dollar store, Diana and her friends went inside that store.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"We never shopped at the dollar store before" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "This will be our first time to shop here"

"Is this for Christmas shopping, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, it is, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's start shopping"

Diana and her friends went to the clothing aisle.

"We need clothes for our friends" said Nancy.

"We can give it to them as their Christmas presents" said Diana. "I got a shirt for my friends"

"Pants as well" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends went to the cashier.

"Our first shopping at the dollar store is great" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana.

They went back home from the dollar store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	74. Dark Web Warning

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at school. They are getting ready to go home as a matter of fact. Thy have worked on their assignments of course. They will hear about the dark web by the way. Diana and her friends have never gone to that site. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will about the dark web.

"Great day at school for us, girls" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "We have worked a lot of assignments today"

"Yes, we did, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will always work our assignments"

"We got so many good grades" said Nancy. "We will get more soon"

"I hope so, Nancy" said Diana. "We never fail our assignments"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We will be leaving school soon"

Later, they heard the bell ring and the students are leaving the class.

"Enjoy the rest of your dad, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now exiting the school building.

"Another day at school is now in the books, girls" said Diana.

"We will return to school tomorrow" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "Time to go home now"

Diana and her friends went back home.

"We are home, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at school, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "We worked hard on our assignments"

"That's great" said Mrs. Evans. "I wanted to tell you something, girls"

"What is it, mom?" Diana asked.

"Never go to a dark web" said Mrs. Evans.

"How come, mom?" Diana asked.

"Because it is own by the criminals" said Mrs. Evans. "Stay away from that site"

"I wouldn't go to that site" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "Do they have coins there?"

"Yes, they do, Sue" said Diana. "We will go to regular sites"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "I hate going to the dark web"

Diana and her friends now remember what the dark web is. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	75. Park Visit

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park today as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That's great, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast today" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"We are going to the park, mom" said Diana.

"Be careful now, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"We sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"It is cold outside today" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "Let's bring our siblings to the playground"

Diana and her friends took their siblings to the playground and sat down on the bench.

"I like going to the park" said Sue.

"Me too, Sue" said Diana. "We always go to the park everyday"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy.

They saw one of their siblings went down the slide.

"How was slide?" Diana asked.

"It was good, sis" said Jean. "I'm playing with my friends"

"That's nice of you, Jean" said Diana. "She never gets lost"

"That's why we are watching them, Di" said Sue.

"Great day for us today" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are continuing watching their siblings. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	76. Zoo Visit

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to go brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo today as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That is delicious, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out the girls, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right here, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going now, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo today, girls" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends went to see some animals.

"It's nice to visit at the zoo" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go look around"

"Alright, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to look at the penguins.

"I see the penguins" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue. "They lived at a place"

"I wonder where they live" said Nancy.

"They lived at Antarctica" said Diana. "That's where the polar bear lives"

"I have never saw a polar bear, Di" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "They brought the penguins from Antarctica"

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you'll remember" said Diana. "We can walk around now"

"Let's go, Di" said Sue. "See you later, penguins"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	77. Clothing Drive

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the homeless shelter as a matter of fact. They will do some clothing drive of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will give away the clothes to the poor people.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Pancakes for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out the girls, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes for breakfast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends brought their old clothes and put them in the box.

"We are going to give the clothes to the poor people" said Diana.

"Clothing drive is what we are doing, Di" said Sue.

"We are going to the homeless shelter, mom" said Diana.

"Be careful now, girls" said Mrs. Evans.

"We sure will, mom" said Diana.

At the homeless shelter, Diana and her friends went inside and brought their clothes with them.

"Are these clothes for the poor people?" The manager asked.

"They sure are, ma'am" said Diana. "We are bringing the clothes to them"

"Right this way please" said the manager.

Diana and her friends followed with the manager and sees a lot of homeless people.

"Here we now, you three" said the manager. "Make sure that you give them the right size of the clothes"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"Are those the box full of clothes?" One of the homeless people asked.

"It is, sir" said Diana. "Let's give them away, girls"

Diana and her friends are giving away their old clothes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	78. Food Drive

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. The will be doing the food drive as a matter of fact. They did a good job on the clothing drive of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the food drive.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That looks good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Alright, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"We can some canned foods, Di" said Sue.

"That's great, girls" said Diana. "We are doing the food drive today"

At the homeless shelter, Diana and her friends went inside and brought the box of canned foods.

"Are these canned foods?" The manager asked.

"They sure are, ma'am" said Diana. "It is for the poor people"

"Right this way please" said the manager.

Diana and her friends follow until they went to a room full of homeless people.

"What did you get for us?" One of the homeless people asked.

"We got you some food from us" said Diana.

"That's nice of you, girls" said one of the homeless people.

"We have also got some vegetable soup" said Sue.

She put it on the bowl and warms it up in the microwave.

"It will be ready soon" said Diana.

A little later, Sue got the bowl out of the microwave and gave it to one of the homeless people.

"The vegetable soup looks delicious" said one of the homeless people.

Diana and her friends are working hard on the food drive. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	79. More Bath

Diana is now getting to take a bath with her siblings. She did a good job at washing her siblings as a matter of fact. Her mom will give her a bath of course. She will remember what to do when she gives Diana a bath. She will wash her body parts including her vagina. Let's hope that her mom will do good at washing Diana in her bath.

"Time for a bath now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

They went to the bathroom, Diana takes off her clothes and went to the tub.

"I'll be right back, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

Her mom left the bathroom to bring the body wash and the shampoo.

"I like taking a bath with you, Di" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"That's nice of you two" said Diana. "In fact, we take a bath everyday"

"We know, Di" said Jean. "You did a good job at washing us"

"Thanks, Jean" said Diana. "I did not touch your vagina"

"That's nice of you, Di" said Jean.

"I never touch your genitals" said Diana.

"That's good, Di" said Daniel. "I don't want that to happen"

"Me either" said Jean. "Here comes mom with the body wash and a shampoo"

Her mom came back to the bathroom and began washing Diana and her siblings. She washes their body parts including their genitals. Then, she brought the shampoo and washes their hair. Finally, she took them out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"Did you like your bath?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Diana.

"Me too" said Daniel.

"That's great" said Mrs. Evans. "I have the pajamas with me"

Diana and her siblings put on their pajamas.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Mrs. Evans.

"We sure will, mom" said Diana.

"Good bath for us today, Di" said Jean.

"It sure is, Jean" said Diana. "Our teeth are clean now"

Diana and her siblings went to bed and her mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, you two" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her siblings went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	80. Another Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the math test. They have been study for the test as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their last test of course. They will remember what to do during their math test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been study for the test"

"We did a good job on our last test" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "We didn't miss a single question"

"We better get to class now" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the math test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said one of the students.

Later, Diana and her friends finished their math test and turned them in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Go back to your seats"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good math test today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We didn't skip a single question"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	81. Fifth Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the science test. They did a good job on their math test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their science test of course. They already remember what to do during the science test. They will be answering all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a science test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studying it for the test"

"I know, Di" said Nancy. "We will do good on our test"

"I hope so, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the science test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, students" said the teacher. "I have the science test with me"

She gave the science test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your science test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their science test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the science test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We didn't skip a single question"

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good science test today, girls" said Diana.

"We worked hard on that" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	82. Tornado Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the tornado drill. They did a good job on the fire drill as a matter of fact. They will do good on the tornado drill of course. They will remember what to do during the drill. They will be going to the school hall and duck and cover themselves. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the tornado drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a tornado drill"

"I have heard about that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will do good on the drill"

"What should we do during the drill?" Nancy asked.

"We will duck and cover at the school" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

Later, the students are going to the school hall.

"Be sure that you walk slowly, students" said the teacher.

They arrived at the school hall.

"Here we are now, students" said the teacher. "Do what I tell you to"

"Alright, ma'am" said Diana.

"Duck and cover, yourselves" said the teacher.

The students are duck and covering themselves.

"How long are we doing that?" Sue asked.

"Until the tornado drill ends, Sue" said Diana.

After the drill, the students are now getting up.

"Great tornado drill, Di" said Sue. "That was a good one"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "We did a good job on that one"

"We will do it again soon" said Nancy.

"Time to go back to class now" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went back to class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	83. Third Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the math test. They did a good job on their last math test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next test of course. They will know what to do during the test. They will work all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test today"

"I heard about that, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our last math test"

"We got a good grade on that, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the math test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, students" said the teacher. "I have the math tests with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said the teacher. "Answer all the questions"

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your math test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana. "We didn't skip a single question"

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good math test today, girls" said Diana. "We worked hard on the test"

"I know, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	84. Bully Boy Arrested

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to school. They did a good job on their math test as a matter of fact. They will be keeping an eye on a local bully boy of course. They do not be bullied at all. The police will try to look for the bully. Let's hope that the local bully boy will be arrested.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are going to have a great day at school"

"We sure will, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our math test"

"It was a hard work" said Nancy.

"I know that, Nancy" said Diana. "We got a good grade on that"

"We better keep an eye on a local bully" said Sue. "They can be mean to us"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day"

Later, they saw the police arresting a local bully boy.

"The police are arresting that bully boy" said Sue.

"I saw it now, Sue" said Diana. "Let's go see"

Diana and her friends went outside and talk to the police.

"Why is that bully boy arrested?" Diana asked.

"Because he was bullying a lot of students here at school" said the police officer.

"Was he expelled from school?" Diana asked.

"He sure was, ma'am" said the police officer. "Come on now, let's take you to juvie"

They put the local bully boy in the police car and took him to juvie.

"Is he gone now, Di?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, Sue" said Diana. "We better go back inside"

Diana and her friends went back inside. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	85. History Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to their history test. They have recently saw a local bully boy being arrested by the police as a matter of fact. He went to the juvenile hall with the rest of the bad kids of course. They have been studying for test hard. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their history test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "The local bully boy has been arrested"

"He sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I don't want to see him again"

"Me either, Di" said Nancy. "Bullies can be mean to us"

"We are having a history test today" said Diana.

"We sure do, Di" said Sue. "We have study for the test"

"We better get to class now" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you student for the history test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the history test with me"

She gave the history test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your history test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their history test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to your seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana. "We didn't skip a single question"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We would fail the test if we do"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	86. Back to the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They will have a great day at the park of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends to come downstairs?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Nice visit at the park" said Diana.

"There is a playground here" said Nancy.

"I will drop off my siblings" said Diana.

She dropped off her siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the park with your friends" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Jean.

Diana went to sat down on the bench with her friends.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, girls" said Diana.

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We don't want anybody to make fun of them"

"I am using the slide, Di" said Jean.

She went down the slide and got off.

"That's was great" said Jean.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Diana. "They are having fun at the playground"

"I know that, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	87. Fourth Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to do the pop quiz. They did a good job on their last pop quiz as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next one of course. They already remember what to do during the pop quiz. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a pop quiz today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will do good on the pop quiz"

"We did a good job on the last one" said Nancy.

"I know that, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Are you ready for the pop quiz"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, students" said the teacher. "I have the pop quiz with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on the pop quiz, students" said the teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz, girls" said Diana. "We didn't skip a single question"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We would fail the pop quiz if we do"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	88. Sign Language

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to school. They will learn about sign language as a matter of fact. They have never heard about sign language of course. They will know what sign language is about. It is the one where the hands doing letters. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will learn about sign language at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a sign language today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, this will be our first time doing that"

"Is that the one where we do the letters with our hands?" Nancy asked.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "That is what sign language"

"I get it now" said Nancy.

"Now you know what sign language is" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"Today, we are going to learn about sign language" said the teacher.

"Alright, ma'am" said Diana. "We don't know about that language yet"

"That is why I am teaching you, Di" said the teacher.

"Okay, ma'am" said Diana.

"Now, students" said the teacher. "I will show you my hand during sign language"

She makes her hands doing letters.

"She is good at doing letters" said Sue.

"She sure does, Sue" said Diana. "We are doing good about sign language"

"Do not forget about during sign language to the student who is deaf" said the teacher.

"Good one, ma'am" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said the teacher.

Diana and her friends now learn about sign language. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	89. First Hockey Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to play their first hockey game. They have been practicing for their first game as a matter of fact. They will have a good game of course. The game will be held during school by the way. They will play against their opponents. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good hockey game.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having our first hockey game"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will have a good game"

"I hope so, Di" said Nancy. "We have been practicing for our hockey game"

"It will be held during school" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

Later, Diana and her friends are at the gym getting ready for their hockey game.

"Almost time for our hockey game" said Diana.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "Here come our opponents now"

They saw their opponents entering the gym.

"Here we are" said one of the opponents.

"Here comes the referee" said Diana.

"Alright, you two" said the referee. "I want you to have a good match"

He puts the hockey puck down and Diana hits it first as the game begins. Later, the game is tied at 2 and Diana and her friends need to break the tie before the game ends.

"Hurry, Di" said Sue. "We only have ten seconds left"

"I will do that, Sue" said Diana. "Five seconds left"

She hits the hockey puck and scores a goal on time.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "We won the game"

Their opponents congratulate Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	90. Big Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have a big math test. They have studying for that test as a matter of fact. They will work hard on the test of course. They will do good on the big math test. They will be working at the question if they don't know it. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on that big math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a big math test today"

"I have heard about that" said Diana. "In fact, we study for the test"

"It will be a lot of questions for us" said Nancy.

"We can do it, Nancy" said Diana. "We will take some time while we are doing it"

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the big math test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the big math test with me"

She gave the big math test to her students and they start working on it.

"You may begin the big test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends finally finished their big test and turned them in to their teacher.

"Did you finish the big math test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats and they were tired as they worked hard on their big math test. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	91. Snowstorm

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go back home. They did a good job on their big math test as a matter of fact. They didn't skip a single question of course. They will try to get home fast since the snowstorm will be starting soon. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will come home in time before the snowstorm.

"That was a big math test today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "It took some time to work on it"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we didn't skip a single question"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We would fail the test if we do"

"We will be leaving soon" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Later, they heard the bell ring and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school has come to an end" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We better go home faster"

"Why, Sue?" Diana asked.

"A snowstorm is about to come" said Sue.

"We better hurry now" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends walk faster until they come home in time.

"We are home now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time"

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "I see the snowstorm outside"

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Good thing that we didn't get stuck in the snow" said Diana.

"How was your day at school, girls?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "We had a big math test today"

"Did you work hard for the test?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said Mrs. Evans. "I'll be right back"

"Where is she going?" Nancy asked.

"She is going to give hot chocolate for us" said Diana.

"Hot chocolate looks delicious" said Sue.

Mrs. Evans came back with the hot chocolate and Diana and her friends drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	92. Snowball Fight

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going outside to have a snowball fight as a matter of fact. They stayed home during the snowstorm of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good snowball fight.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That looks good" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends to come downstairs?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are putting on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going outside today" said Diana.

The girls went outside and began making snowballs.

"Are we having a snowball fight?" Nancy asked.

"We sure are" said Diana.

She throws a snowball and hits Sue.

"You caught me, Di" said Sue.

"Are you making a snowball too, Sue?" Diana asked.

"I sure am, Di" said Sue.

She throws the snowball and it hits Diana.

"You hit me with the snowball, Sue" said Diana.

"Let's do that to Nancy" said Sue.

"Good idea, Sue" said Diana.

They both made the snowballs.

"Here comes Nancy now" said Sue.

They throw the snowball and it hits Nancy.

"You caught me, you three" said Nancy.

"We sure did, Nancy" said Diana.

"I am making two snowballs" said Nancy.

She throws them and hits Diana and Sue.

"You got us" said Diana. "We are throwing a lot of snowballs"

Diana and her friends are throwing snowballs at each other. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	93. Freezing Rain

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. They are getting ready to go back home as a matter of fact. They have watched their siblings at the playground of course. They will try to get home fast. The freezing rain is about to come by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will come home in time.

"That was nice to come to the park, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great time at the park"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "Our siblings are having fun at the playground"

"Good thing that the bad kids didn't made fun of them" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "That would hurt their feelings"

"We better go home now, Di" said Sue.

"Why, Sue?" Diana asked.

"A freezing rain is about to come" said Nancy.

"I don't want to get wet" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "Let's go now"

Diana and her friends are now leaving the park.

"We better hurry now" said Diana. "The freezing rain is almost here"

"I see it, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends walk faster until they come home in time.

"We are home now, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "The freezing rain has started"

"How was your day at the park, girls?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "We come home in time"

"I saw the freezing rain outside" said Mrs. Evans.

"Same here, mom" said Diana.

"I'll be right back now" said Mrs. Evans.

"Alright, mom" said Diana.

Her mom went to the kitchen.

"Good thing that we walked fast before the freezing rain comes" said Nancy.

"I know that, Nancy" said Diana.

"I wonder what your mom is making" said Sue.

"You will see, Sue" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "I will wait"

"That's nice of you, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue.

"Here comes mom now" said Diana.

Her mom came with the hot chocolate and Diana and her friends drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	94. Sixth Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to do the science test. They have done a good job on their last science test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next one of course. They already remember what to do during the science test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a science test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have studied for the test"

"Exactly, Di" said Nancy. "We did a good job on our last science today"

"Let's hope that we can do good on our next one" said Diana.

"I hope so, Di" said Sue.

"We better get to class now" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the science test with me"

She gave the science test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your science test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their science test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your science test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's grade, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana. "We didn't skip a single question"

"We would fail the test if we do, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	95. Becoming Healthy

Diana is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to her doctor's office for her checkup as a matter of fact. She wanted to be healthy of course. Let's hope that will be having a good checkup.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast? Daniel asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her mom went to the hospital and went to their seat.

"They will call you in a few minutes, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Alright, mom" said Diana.

They saw the doctor calling out to Diana.

"You're up, Diana" said her doctor.

Diana went to the doctor's office.

"How are you doing today?" Her doctor asked.

"It's good, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, Diana" said her doctor. "Are you ready for your checkup?"

"I sure am, ma'am" said Diana.

"Let me do your blood pressure" said her doctor.

Diana breaths deeply as her doctor is doing her blood pressure.

"Let me check your heart now" said her doctor.

Diana keeps breathing as her doctor uses her stethoscope to check her heart.

"Looks like you are healthy" said her doctor.

She took Diana to her mom.

"Ma'am, your daughter is healthy" said the doctor.

"How was it?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana.

"That's great, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her mom went back home from her checkup. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	96. Park After School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at school. They will be going to the park after school as a matter of fact. They had fun at the park on their last visit of course. They will bring their siblings to the playground by the way. They will be leaving school soon. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the park.

"Great day at school, Di" said Sue.

"it sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we worked hard on our assignments"

"I know that, Di" said Nancy. "We got a good grade on that"

"That is true, Nancy" said Diana. "We will be leaving soon"

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "Let's wait for the bell"

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school is now over, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, it is, Di" said Sue. "Where are we going next?"

"We can go to the park" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Nancy.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"It is nice to visit at the park, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "I'm going to take my siblings to the playground"

She took her siblings to the playground.

"Have fun at the playground" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis' said Jean.

Diana went to sat on the bench with her friends.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, girls" said Diana.

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We don't want anyone to make fun of them"

"I am using the swings, Di" said Jean.

"I will push you" said Diana.

She pushes Jean a few times.

"That was great, sis' said Jean.

"I hope you are having a good day" said Diana.

"Thanks, sis" said Jean.

"Great day at the park, girls" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	97. Another Snowstorm

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at the park with their siblings. They are getting ready to go back home as a matter of fact. They like to go to the park of course. They will be having another snowstorm by the way. They won't get trapped from the storm. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will come home in time.

"Great day at the park today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we like to go to the park"

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We did a good job at taking care of our siblings"

"Good thing that the bad kids didn't make fun of them" said Diana.

"We better go home now" said Nancy.

"How come?" Diana asked.

"Because the snowstorm is about to come" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now leaving the park.

"That was nice to visit the park, girls" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We can come again soon"

"Alright, Di" said Diana.

"We better walk faster now" said Nancy. "The snowstorm is almost here"

"Let's hurry now" said Diana.

They are now walking faster until they come home in time.

"We are home now, mom" said Diana.

"Welcome home, girls" said Mrs. Evans. "How was your day at the park?"

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "We just got home in time"

"Yes, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "The snowstorm has started"

"It was nice to come over to your house, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, girls" said Diana. "Good thing that we didn't get trapped from the snow"

"We would be dead if we do" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "Mom is in the kitchen right now"

"I wonder what she is making" said Sue.

"You will see, girls" said Diana. "I can't tell what she is making"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "I was just asking to see what she is doing"

"Thank you, girls" said Diana. "Here comes my mom now"

Her mom returns with the hot chocolate and the girls drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	98. Earthquake Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to do an Earthquake drill. They did a good job on their last Earthquake drill as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next drill of course. They will remember what to do during the Earthquake drill. They will go under the desk during the earthquake. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the Earthquake drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have an Earthquake drill"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our last drill"

"I hope we can do good on the next one" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

Later, the students went under the desk.

"The earthquake drill is about to start, Di" said Sue.

"We better hear what the teacher tells us" said Diana.

"Be sure that you stay under your desk, students" said the teacher.

"Alright, ma'am" said Diana.

"We are doing it, Di" said Sue. "How long are we going to stay under our desk?"

"Until the earthquake ends, Sue" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said Sue. "We just need to follow the rules"

"Now you know what an Earthquake drill is" said Diana.

After the drill, the students are now getting up.

"How did we do, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We did great" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We could do it again soon"

Diana and her friends did a good job at the Earthquake drill. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	99. English Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do the English test. They did a good job on their last test as a matter of fact. They will good on their next test of course. They will remember what to do during the English test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their English test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having an English test"

"I heard about that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we studied hard for our test"

"We sure did, Di" said Nancy. "We worked hard on our last test"

"We got a good grade on that" said Diana.

"Exactly, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the English test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, students" said the teacher. "I have the English test with me"

She gave the English test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your English test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their English test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the English test, students?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good English test today, girls" said Diana.

"We didn't skip a single question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	100. Another Hockey Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next hockey game. They did a good job on their last hockey game as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next game of course. The next hockey game will be held during school by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their next hockey game.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a hockey game today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our last hockey game"

"We have been practicing for our next game" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "Our game will be held during school"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

At the gym, Diana and her friends are getting ready for their hockey game.

"Almost time for our game, girls" said Diana. "Here come our opponents"

They saw their opponents entering the gym.

"I am sure that we can beat you" said one of her opponents.

"I don't know yet" said Diana.

The referee came and put the hockey puck down and Diana hits it as the game begins.

"The game is on" said Sue.

Later, the game is now tied at 3.

"We got fifteen seconds left, girls" said Diana.

"You better hurry, Di" said Sue.

"I got this, Sue" said Diana.

She hits the hockey puck and scores a goal.

"We did it" said Sue. "We won another game"

Her opponents are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	101. Indoor Basketball Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready for a basketball game. They had a great hockey game as a matter of fact. They will be having a good basketball game of course. The basketball game will be held indoors by the way. They have been practicing before the game. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good basketball game.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a basketball game today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for our big game"

"The basketball game will be held indoors" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We did a good job on our hockey game"

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

Later, Diana and her friends are now at the gym.

"It's almost game time, girls" said Diana. "Here come our opponents"

They saw their opponents entering the gym.

"I hope you have a good game" said one of her opponents.

The referee came with the basketball and Diana tips it as the game begins.

"We are now underway" said Sue.

Later, the game is now tied at 88.

"We only got one ten seconds left, Di" said Sue.

"I got this, Sue" said Diana.

She shoots the basketball and she score as the time runs out.

"We did it, Di" said Sue. "We won the match"

"There was no time left" said Diana.

"Great game, girls" said one of her opponents.

They are congratulating Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	102. Chess Tournament

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the chess tournament as a matter of fact. They have registered for the tournament of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be in the chess tournament.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the chess tournament" said Diana.

At the chess tournament, Diana and her friends are waiting for their match.

"When they are done, we will be next" said Diana.

"I hope so, Di" said Sue. "We won't compete at each other"

"Exactly, Sue" said Diana.

After a while, Diana and her friends are going to compete against their opponents.

"These girls are playing chess" said the man.

"I never seen them playing it" said the woman.

"Me either" said the man.

"We better watch them playing" said the woman.

"Good idea" said the man. "We don't want them to be interrupted"

After that, Diana and her friends have defeated their opponents.

"Good chess match, girls" said Diana.

"That was a hard one" said Sue. "But we did it"

"They are now eliminated from the tournament" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are now advanced to the next round. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	103. Fifth Pop Quiz

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to do the pop quiz. Diana has won the chess tournament as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next pop quiz of course. They already know what to do during the pop quiz. They will be answering all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are now back at school"

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we had a good chess tournament"

"We're glad you won, Di" said Nancy.

"Thanks, girls" said Diana. "We are having a pop quiz today"

"We know, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the pop quiz with me" said the teacher.

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on the pop quiz, students" said the teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz today, girls" said Diana.

"We didn't skip a single question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	104. Bath After School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go back home. They had a great day at school as a matter of fact. They will be taking a bath together of course. They will be having a good bath by the way. They will wash their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a good bath.

"I like going to school, girls" said Diana.

"Same here, Di" said Sue. "We worked so hard on our assignments"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we got a good grade on that"

"Good thing that we didn't fail our assignments" said Sue.

"We better wait for the bell now, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Later, the bell rings and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school has come an end" said Diana. "Time to go home now"

At home, Diana and her friends went to take off their clothes and went to the tub.

"Nice bath, girls" said Diana. "The water looks good"

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "Do you have a body wash?"

"I sure did, Sue" said Diana.

The girls are now washing themselves. They start washing their body parts including their vagina. Then, they washed their hair with a shampoo. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"That was a good bath, Di" said Sue.

"I'm glad you liked our bath, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "Time to go brush our teeth"

Diana and her friends began to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Are we wearing pajamas?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, we are" said Diana. "Time to go to bed now"

Diana and her friends went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	105. Seventh Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to take a science test. They did a good job on their last science test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next science test of course. They already remember what to do during the science test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having another science test"

"I heard about that, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studying for the test"

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We will do good on our science test"

"I hope so, Nancy" said Diana. "I don't want to fail the test"

"Me either, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Good morning, students" said the teacher. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the science test with me"

She gave the science test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your science test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their science test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the science test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"You're welcome, Di" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good science test today, girls" said Diana.

"We didn't skip a single question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	106. New Clothing Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a new store as a matter of fact. The new store that was opened recently is a clothing store of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will come to the new clothing store.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are putting on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the clothing store" said Diana.

At the clothing store, Diana and her friends went inside.

"The store looks new, Di" said Sue.

"It opened this week, girls" said Diana.

"I heard about that" said Nancy.

"Let's go look around" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are looking around until they buy some new clothes.

"I have got a new shirt, girls" said Diana.

"Why don't you try it on?" Sue asked.

Diana went to dressing room and puts it on.

"What do you think?" Diana asked.

"It looks good, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, girls" said Diana.

"No problem, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends went to the cashier to pay their clothes.

"Good shopping today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends went back home from the new clothing store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	107. New Beauty Shop

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a new beauty shop as a matter of fact. They have never gone to a beauty shop of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the beauty shop.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That looks good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are putting on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the beauty shop" said Diana.

At the beauty shop, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"The store looks new" said Sue.

"It opened this week, girls" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Me either, girls" said Diana.

"They have a haircut too" said Nancy.

"I saw it, Nancy" said Diana. "We are going to buy some hair color"

"We don't have one, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana.

The girls went to go buy the hair color.

"We have enough money for it, Di" said Sue.

"I have a few dollars to spent" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends went to the cashier.

"That was nice to come to the beauty shop, Di" said Nancy.

"We can come again soon" said Diana.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends went back home from the beauty shop. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	108. Park is Fun

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They will be having a great day there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"It's nice to visit the park, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "Let's dropped off our siblings to the playground"

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the playground to dropped off their siblings.

"Have fun at the playground, you three" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sat on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We don't want the bad kids to make fun of them"

"I'm on the swing, sis" said Jean.

"Need me to push you?" Diana asked.

"Yes, sis" said Jean.

Diana pushes her sister on the swing a few times.

"That was fun" said Jean.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	109. Bath Time for Diana

Diana is now getting ready to have her bath. She had a great day at the park with her friends as a matter of fact. Her mom will give her a bath of course. She will remember what not to touch by the way. She will be touching her daughter's vagina. Let's hope that Diana will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

She went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good" said Diana. "In fact, I can see my vagina"

"That is good, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back, mom" said Diana.

Her mom left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"What are you doing, mom?" Jean asked.

"I am washing your sister right now" said Mrs. Evans.

"Is she doing good right now?" Jean asked.

"She sure is, Jean" said Mrs. Evans. "I am about to wash her in the tub"

"Be sure that you don't touch her vagina" said Jean.

"I will always remember what not to touch, Jean" said Mrs. Evans. "Time to wash your sister"

She went back to the bathroom and began washing her daughter. She started washing Diana's body parts including her vagina. Next, she brought the shampoo and washes Diana's hair. Finally, she brought her out of the tub and dries her with a towel.

"How was your bath, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I liked it, mom" said Diana. "It was great"

"That is great, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her daughter and puts it on.

"I am looking good with my pajamas" said Diana.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

After she brushed her teeth, Diana went to her bed as it is bedtime for her.

"Good morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana went fast asleep as her mom turns off the lights. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	110. Zoo is Fun

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo today as a matter of fact. Diana had a good bath last night of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast' said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends are entering there.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Let's go see some animals" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look at some animals.

"I see the penguins" said Diana.

"They came here recently, Di" said Sue.

"We know where they come from" said Diana.

"Antarctica is the place" said Nancy.

"That is far away from here, girls" said Diana. "Let's keep looking now"

Diana and her friends went to keep looking until they saw a cub.

"I see something, girls" said Diana.

"That is a cub, Di" said Sue. "They are the small version of the lion"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana.

"It's nice to see that lion" said Sue.

"We saw a lot of animals today" said Diana.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	111. Another History Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their history test. Diana had a good bath as a matter of fact. They have been studied for the test of course. They will do good on their history test by the way. They already remember what to do during the test. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will work on their history test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a history test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our last test"

"We got a good grade on that, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We have studied for our test"

"We studied hard on that, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, students" said the teacher. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the history test with me"

She gave the history test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their history test.

"Did you finish your history test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana. "We worked hard"

"I know, DI" said Sue. "We didn't skip a single question"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	112. New Grocery Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at school. They did a good job on their history test as a matter of fact. They have been working hard on that test of course. They will be going to a new grocery store by the way. The new grocery store has opened this week. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will go to a new grocery store after school.

"We are having a great day at school, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we worked hard on our assignments"

"We got a good grade on our assignments, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's wait for the bell"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are now leaving the school building.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school is now over, girls" said Diana.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to a new grocery store" said Diana. "It opened recently"

At the new grocery store, Diana and her friends went inside the store.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"The store looks now, DI" said Sue.

"This is our first time we came here, Sue" said Diana. "Let's start shopping"

Diana and her friends are now shopping at a new store.

"What can we buy from here, Di?" Sue asked.

"There are some oranges, Sue" said Diana. "They look delicious"

Diana brought some oranges.

"What else do we need, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We need some toothpaste, Nancy" said Diana.

"We are running out, Di" said Sue.

Diana has brought the toothpaste.

"I got the toothpaste" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends are now at the cash register.

"Good shopping today, Di" said Sue.

"We have everything we need, Sue" said Diana.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends went back home from the new grocery store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	113. New Seafood Restaurant

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go out to dinner. They will be having a good dinner as a matter of fact. The new restaurant opened this week of course. Diana and her friends will have dinner at that restaurant by the way. They can't wait go to the new restaurant. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the new restaurant.

"Time to go now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I'll be right there, mom" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana came downstairs.

"Where are we going today, mom?" Diana asked.

"We are going to a new restaurant, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I have never been there, mom" said Diana. "In fact, the new restaurant opened recently"

They saw her siblings came over.

"Are we going to the new restaurant?" Jean asked.

"We sure are, Jean" said Diana. "We better hurry now"

At the new restaurant, Diana and the rest of her family arrived there.

"That is nice to come" said Diana. "Here come my friends"

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "This is a seafood restaurant"

They went inside and took their seats.

"This looks new, Di" said Nancy.

"I know, Nancy" said Diana. "This is the first time we came"

They went to look at the menu until they decided to choose some fried fish.

"I picked fried fish for my dinner" said Diana.

"Shrimp for me" said Sue.

"That is good, Sue" said Diana.

"Nice to visit the new seafood restaurant, Di" said Nancy.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "Here comes our dinner now"

Their dinner came as the waiter gave it to them.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

They ate their dinner.

"That was a good dinner, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "We can come over again soon"

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy.

"My mom is paying dinner" said Diana.

"That is nice of her, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "This is a good restaurant"

Diana and her friends went back home from the new restaurant. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	114. Park Day

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had a great time on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles for breakfast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are now getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Good weather today, Di" said Nancy.

"It is sunny today" said Diana. "There is a playground here"

"Let's take our siblings, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to dropped off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground" said Diana.

"We sure will" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, girls" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We don't want the bad kids to make fun of them"

"I'm at the swings, Di" said Jean.

"Need me to push you?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Jean.

Diana went to push her sister on a swing a few times.

"That was fun" said Jean. "Thanks, sis"

Diana is now tired from pushing her sister on a swing. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	115. Zoo After School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at school. They will be going to the zoo after school as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. They will be seeing some animals by the way. They have never gone to the zoo after school. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the zoo after school.

"Good day at school today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been working on our assignments"

"We got a good grade on that, Di" said Nancy.

"We never failed our assignments, Nancy" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Nancy. "We will be leaving school soon"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana.

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school has come to an end, girls" said Diana.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo today" said Diana.

"We have never gone to the zoo after school" said Sue.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Nice to visit the zoo, Di" said Sue.

"Let's look for some animals, girls" said Diana.

The went to look for some animals until they found one.

"I found something, Di" said Sue.

"Those are penguins, Sue" said Diana.

"They came from Antarctica" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "More penguins came recently"

"That was nice of them, Di" said Nancy.

"It sure was, Nancy" said Diana. "Let's keep looking"

Diana and her friends went to see the jaguar.

"Baby jaguars are here now, Di" said Sue.

"They were born this week, Sue" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember, Sue" said Diana.

"We like going to the zoo, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	116. Visiting the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had a great day at the zoo of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That looks good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we going for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Good weather today, Di" said Sue.

"it sure is, Sue" said Diana. "There is a playground"

"Let's dropped off our siblings" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to the playground to dropped off their siblings.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Daniel.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"Let's keep an eye on our siblings" said Diana.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We don't want the bad kids to make fun of them"

They saw Diana's siblings playing the seesaw.

"How is the seesaw, you two?" Diana asked.

"It looks fun, Di" said Jean.

"That is great, you two" said Diana. "Have fun"

"We will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	117. Fourth Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to do the math test. They have done a good job on their last test as a matter of fact. They have been studied for the next test of course. They will remember what to do during the test by the way. They will be answering all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a math test today"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studying for the math test"

"We did a good job on our last test today" said Nancy.

"A lot of math test for us, Nancy" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Nancy. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Nancy" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the math test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's good, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana. "We didn't skip a single question"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	118. Petting Zoo After School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to the petting zoo after school. They have been working hard on their math test as a matter of fact. They got a good grade on that of course. They have never gone to the petting zoo after school by the way. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the petting zoo after school.

"Good math test, today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on the test"

"We got a good grade on that, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We never miss a single question"

"Let's wait for the bell now, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school has come to an end, girls" said Diana.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the petting zoo today, girls" said Diana.

At the petting zoo, Diana and her friends are looking at some animals.

"Nice to visit the petting zoo, Di" said Sue.

"Let's go find some animals to pet on, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look around until they found an animal to pet.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"Is that a rabbit, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "Let's pet the rabbit"

Diana and her friends are now petting the rabbit.

"That rabbit looks nice, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "This is the first time we have gone to the petting zoo after school"

"I like going to the petting zoo, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "We can go there again soon"

"That is true, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the petting zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	119. A Day at the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They have a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"It looks sunny today, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "Let's drop off our siblings"

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends dropped off their siblings at the playground.

"Have a great day at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"I like going to the park, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "We better watch our siblings"

"How come?" Sue asked.

"Because bad kids could make fun of them" said Diana.

"That would hurt feelings, Di" said Nancy.

"I'm on top of the slide, sis" said Jean.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Diana. "Good day today, girls"

Diana and her friends are having a good day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	120. Having Fun at the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having French bread for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Nice weather today, girls" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "I see a playground"

Diana and her friends drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Daniel.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings now" said Diana.

"We don't want anybody to make fun of our siblings" said Sue.

"That could hurt their feelings, Sue" said Diana.

"I know that, Di" said Sue.

"I'm on the swing, sis" said Daniel.

"Need me to push you?" Diana asked.

"Sure, Di" said Daniel.

Diana went to push Daniel on the swing for a bit.

"Thanks, sis" said Daniel. "That was fun"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	121. Time for a Bath

Diana is now getting ready to give her siblings a bath. She had a great day at the park with her friends as a matter of fact. Her siblings had fun at the playground of course. Diana will remember what to do during her siblings' bath. She will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Diana will wash her siblings good.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Jean.

Diana took her siblings to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Diana. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back, sis" said Daniel.

Diana left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"I'm washing my siblings, mom" said Diana.

"That's good, honey" said Mrs. Evans. "Make sure that you wash them good"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I am good at washing my siblings"

"Remember not to touch their genitals" said Mrs. Evans.

"I won't, mom" said Diana. "I will always be careful of what I am touching"

"That is nice of you, honey" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "Time to wash my siblings now"

Diana went back to the bathroom and began washing her siblings. She brought the body wash to wash their body parts including their penis and vagina. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, she brought the siblings out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"How did you like your bath, you two?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said Jean.

"That is good, you two" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

Diana gave the pajamas to her siblings and they put them on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, you two" said Diana.

"We won't forget, Di" said Daniel.

After they brushed their teeth, Diana and her siblings went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her siblings are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	122. Another Tornado Drill

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting to go to school. They will be having a tornado drill as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their last drill of course. They will remember what to do during the tornado drill by the way. They will be going to the school and duck and cover themselves. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good tornado drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a tornado drill"

"We sure do, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our last drill"

"Which drill did we do again, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We did an earthquake drill" said Diana.

"I remember now" said Nancy.

"Now you remember, Nancy" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you'll have a great day at school"

Later, Diana and her friends went to the school hall for the tornado drill.

"It's about time, Di" said Sue.

"We have to listen to the principal, girls" said Diana.

"Duck and cover yourself right now" said the principal.

They did so as the tornado drill begins.

"How long are we doing this?" Sue asked.

"Until the tornado drill ends, Sue" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

After the tornado drill, the students are now getting up.

"Great job, students" said the principal.

"That was a good one, Di" said Sue.

"We just listened what the principal tells us" said Diana.

"We'll do that again soon" said Nancy. "Time to go back to class"

Diana and her friends went back to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	123. Shed on Fire

Diana is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She is getting ready to go to school as a matter of fact. She will be seeing a shed on fire of course. Let's hope that Diana will be going to school.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana brought her backpack as she is getting ready to go to school.

"Time to go to school now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

On their way to school, they saw a shed on fire.

"The shed is on fire, mom" said Diana.

"I will call the fire department" said Mrs. Evans.

She called them on her phone.

"A shed is on fire, ma'am?" A firefighter asked.

"Yes, sir" said Mrs. Evans.

"We are on our way, ma'am" said a firefighter.

They saw a firetruck arrived on the scene.

"Where is the shed, ma'am?" A firefighter asked.

He sees a shed on fire.

"Time to put the fire out" said a firefighter.

He turns on the hose and puts the fire out of it.

"The fire is now gone, ma'am" said a firefighter.

"Thank you, sir" said Mrs. Evans. "You will be late for school, Di"

Diana and her mom have arrived at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	124. Shed Tearing Down

Diana is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to be school today as a matter of fact. She already saw the shed being on fire of course. Let's hope that the shed will be tearing down.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana got her backpack as she is getting ready to go to school.

"Time for school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

On their way to school, they saw the shed being tearing down.

"The shed is demolishing, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I saw it, mom" said Diana. "It was on fire yesterday"

"We saw it when we were on our way to school" said Mrs. Evans.

"The firefighter took out the fire" said Diana.

"The inside looks bad as well" said Mrs. Evans.

They saw the shed has completely teared down.

"It is gone now, mom" said Diana.

"You will be late for school" said Mrs. Evans.

"Let's go, mom" said Diana.

At school, Mrs. Evans dropped off her daughter there.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "Sorry I'm late for school"

"That's okay, DI" said Sue. "Time for us to go to class"

Diana and her friends are now going to their class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	125. Diana Takes a Bath

Diana is now getting ready to have her bath. The shed was completely teared down as a matter of fact. She will be having a good bath of course. She will remember what to do during her bath by the way. She will be washing her body parts including her vagina. Let's hope that Diana will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

She went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and went to the tub.

"How is water, Di?" Mrs. Evans.

"It is good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I am naked like I was born"

"That is good, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back, mom" said Diana.

Her mom left the bathroom to get the body wash and the shampoo.

"How your bath, Di?" Jean asked.

"It looks good, sis" said Diana. "Mom is getting the body wash and the shampoo"

"That is nice of her, Di" said Daniel.

"I know, you two" said Diana. "She will be back in a few minutes"

"Okay, Di" said Daniel. "We better go now"

Her siblings left the bathroom as her mom gave the body wash and the shampoo to Diana.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "Time to wash now"

Diana is now washing herself. She brought the body wash to wash her body parts including her vagina. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash her hair. Finally, she got out of the tub and dries herself with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Diana.

"That is great" said Mrs. Evans. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to Diana and she put them on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

After she brushed her teeth, Diana went to bed and her mom turns off the lights after reading a bedtime story to her.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana is now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	126. Park Chat

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They will be having a great day of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"What are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Good weather today, girls" said Diana.

"It is sunny outside" said Sue.

"I see a playground" said Diana.

"We can drop off our siblings" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will" said Daniel.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"Because bad kids could make fun of them" said Diana.

"I am on top of the swing" said Daniel.

He slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Daniel.

"Did you like it?" Diana asked.

"I sure did" said Daniel.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Diana. "Have fun"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	127. Art Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the art park as a matter of fact. They have gone to the regular park of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have fun at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the art park" said Diana.

"I have never been there, Di" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Diana. "We should try that one"

At the art park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"That is great idea, Di" said Sue.

"It is nice to go to the art park" said Nancy.

"They don't have a playground here" said Diana.

"They never do, Di" said Sue.

"I like going to the art park" said Diana.

"Me too, Di" said Sue. "I see a sculpture"

"That is a nice sculpture, Sue" said Diana.

"I see a statue" said Nancy.

"That is nice" said Diana. "It is good weather today"

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We don't want the rain to ruin the art park"

"It closes when the weather comes" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember, Sue" said Diana. "Let's keep walking"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the art park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	128. More Penguins

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo as a matter of fact. They had a great day at the petting zoo of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a great day at the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We're be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sue asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"The weather is nice today, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "Let's look for some animals"

Diana and her friends went to look around until they found one.

"I see something, girls" said Diana.

"More penguins are here, DI" said Nancy.

"We know where they are come from" said Sue.

"They are coming Antarctica" said Diana.

"They live in a cold place" said Nancy.

"It is sunny today, girls" said Diana.

"We know that, Di" said Sue. "The penguins don't like to be in the heat"

"This is why they add ice to stay them cool" said Diana.

"The water is about 10 degrees" said Nancy.

"Don't touch the water, girls" said Diana.

"It is nice to see the penguins" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are continuing to look around at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	129. More Chat at the Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had fun at the zoo of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the park today" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Nice weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It is sunny today, girls" said Diana. "We can drop off our siblings"

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to dropped off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, girls" said Diana.

"Just like always, Di" said Sue.

"I'm on the swing, sis" said Jean.

Diana went to push her on the swing for a few minutes.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"Did you like it?" Diana asked.

"I sure did" said Jean.

"That is great" said Diana. "I am going back to my friends"

"Alright, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	130. Library

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the library as a matter of fact. They had a great day at the park of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the library.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the library, girls" said Diana.

At the library, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Nice place, Di" said Sue.

"We better be quiet, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to make loud noise"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "I don't want that to happen"

"Me either, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends brought out a book began reading.

"Nice book you got, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "We don't want to turn in the book"

"We never do that, Di" said Sue. "We returned the book before the due date"

"Hopefully we will finish the book in time" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy.

Later, Diana and her friends went to check out a book.

"Are you checking out three books, girls?" The librarian asked.

"We sure are, ma'am" said Diana.

After that, Diana and her friends left the library. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	131. Dinner

Diana is now back home from the park with her friends. She will be having dinner with her family as a matter of fact. She hasn't had dinner with her family of course. She will be talking with her siblings by the way. She likes having dinner with her family. Let's hope that Diana will be having dinner with her family.

"I'm back now, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at the park, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, it was a good weather"

"That is good, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"What are you making for dinner tonight?" Diana asked.

"I am making enchiladas for dinner" said Mrs. Evans.

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "I will be waiting for it to be ready"

She went to talk with her siblings.

"How were your friends, Di?" Jean asked.

"They are doing good, Jean" said Diana.

"They are nice, Di" said Daniel.

"I know that, Daniel" said Diana.

"What is mom making for dinner?" Jean asked.

"She is making enchiladas" said Diana.

"That sounds good, Di" said Daniel.

"Dinner is ready, kids" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her friends went to the table.

"That looks delicious" said Diana. "Let's eat now"

They are now eating enchiladas for dinner.

"That was good, Di" said Jean.

"It sure was, you two" said Diana. "Mom did a good job at making it"

"That is nice of her to make dinner for us" said Jean.

"Did you like the enchiladas, kids?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Diana.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"I am glad you liked my enchiladas, kids" said Mrs. Evans.

"It takes time for my mom to make enchiladas, you two" said Diana.

"I hope that she will make it again soon" said Jean.

"I hope so too, sis" said Diana.

They saw their mom began washing the dishes.

"Is mom washing dishes right now, Di?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, she is, you two" said Diana. "She will clean them"

Diana and her siblings have enjoyed enchiladas for dinner. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	132. Bath & Bedtime

Diana, Jean and Daniel are now getting ready to have a bath. They will be taking a bath together as a matter of fact. They will be washing together of course. They will remember what to wash by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you three" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

They went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks nice, Di" said Jean.

"It sure is, sis" said Diana. "In fact, we are born naked"

"I can see my penis" said Daniel.

"I see my vagina" said Jean.

"Same here" said Diana.

"Do you have the body wash and the shampoo?" Daniel asked.

"I sure do" said Diana.

"Time to wash together now" said Jean.

Diana and her siblings are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they wash their hair with a shampoo. Finally, they got out of the bathtub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Daniel.

"That is great" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

After they brushed their teeth, Diana and her siblings went to bed.

"Here comes our mom now" said Jean.

Diana and her friends saw their mom entering the room.

"Are you ready for your bedtime?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure am, mom" said Diana.

"Time for me to read" said Mrs. Evans.

She began reading a bedtime story to Diana and her siblings.

"Once, there are three kids who wanted to go to bed" said Mrs. Evans. "All they have to do is to take a bath and brush their teeth"

After that, Mrs. Evans closes the book and turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, you three" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her siblings are now fallen asleep in bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	133. A Dream

Diana and her siblings are now getting ready to go to bed. They will be going to sleep as a matter of fact. Diana will be having a good dream of course. Her mom recently read a bedtime story to her kids by the way. She will turn off the lights as the kids are about to go to sleep. Let's hope that Diana will be having a good dream.

"Did you like a bedtime story that I read today?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We sure did, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like hearing a bedtime story"

"I am about to turn off the lights" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

Mrs. Evans is now turning off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, you three" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her friends are now falling asleep and the dreams begins with Diana wakes up herself.

"Time for breakfast, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Alright, mom" said Diana. "I'll be right there"

Diana went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. Finally, she came downstairs and saw her mom making breakfast.

"What are you making for breakfast?" Diana asked.

"I am making omelets for breakfast" said Mrs. Evans. "Can you call out your siblings?"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

As Diana is about to eat about her breakfast, her sister is waking Diana up.

"You need to wake up now" said Jean.

"It was just a dream" said Diana.

"Breakfast is almost ready, Di" said Daniel.

"I thought it was breakfast" said Diana. "It was only a dream"

Diana and her siblings have finally woken up in bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	134. Breakfast

Diana and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to have breakfast as a matter of fact. They will have breakfast at the dining room of course. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will be having breakfast.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am about to start breakfast"

"What are you making for breakfast?" Diana asked.

"I am making French toast for breakfast" said Mrs. Evans.

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

Her mom began making French toast.

"When they are ready, can you call out your siblings?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "They will be here in just a bit"

"That is nice of them, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "They don't want to miss breakfast"

"I know, mom" said Diana. "They always had breakfast everyday"

"That is true, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Breakfast is almost ready"

"It smells good already" said Diana.

She saw that French toast is ready.

"Time to call out your siblings, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"Let's eat now, you two" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her siblings are eating French toast.

"That was a good one, Di" said Jean.

"Did you enjoy it, you two?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Daniel.

"Me too" said Jean.

"That is good" said Diana. "Here comes mom now"

They saw their mom taking the dishes to get clean.

"That was nice for mom to wash the dishes" said Jean.

Diana and her siblings have enjoyed French toast for breakfast. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	135. Soccer Game

Diana and her siblings have recently finished breakfast at home. They are getting ready to leave as a matter of fact. They will be going to the park of course. They will be playing soccer with their friends by the way. Diana's siblings have never played soccer before. This is the first that her siblings play soccer. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will be playing soccer.

"That was a good breakfast, sis" said Jean.

"It sure was, Jean" said Diana. "In fact, mom did a good job at making breakfast"

"That is nice of her doing that, Di" said Daniel.

"I know, Daniel" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, sis?" Jean asked.

"We are about to go to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Nice weather today, Di" said Daniel.

"I know, you two" said Diana. "Her comes our friends now"

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "Nice to see you at the park"

"Thanks, Di" said Nancy.

"What can we play today?" Sue asked.

"How about a game of soccer" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the soccer field.

"How can we play soccer, Di?" Sue asked.

"You just have to kick the ball and score a goal" said Diana.

"Now I remember what soccer is" said Sue.

"Time to play now, girls" said Diana. "I will put the soccer ball in the center of the ball"

Diana kicks the ball first and the soccer game begins.

"We are underway now" said Sue.

"Pass the ball to me, Di" said Nancy.

Diana passes the ball to Nancy.

"We need to take the ball away from them" said Daniel.

Their siblings took the ball and Diana took it back.

"I am almost at the goal" said Diana.

She kicks the ball and scored a goal.

"Good kick, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have scored their first goal while their siblings have no goals. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	136. Basketball Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to play basketball as a matter of fact. They have won a soccer game of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will play a basketball game.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park to play basketball" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are about to play basketball with their siblings.

"How do we play basketball?" Nancy asked.

"You just have to dribble and shoot to score" said Diana. "Are you ready to play?"

"I sure am, Di" said Sue.

"We are playing against our siblings" said Diana.

She passes the ball to Sue as the game starts.

"I am about to score first" said Sue.

She saw her sister intercepts the ball.

"Not if I get there" said Margaret.

Diana took the ball away from Margaret.

"I got the ball back" said Diana.

She shoots the ball and went to the hoop.

"Great shoot, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "Our siblings are trailing right now"

They saw Diana's sister had the ball and passes it to her brother.

"Let's keep playing" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are continuing playing basketball. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	137. Back at the Zoo Again

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are going to the zoo today as a matter of fact. They have won a basketball game of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Good weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "It is sunny outside"

"We can look for some animals" said Sue.

They went to look at the penguins.

"I see something, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of penguins, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

"We know where the penguins come from" said Nancy.

"The penguins are coming from Antarctica" said Diana.

"That's nice to see more penguins" said Sue.

"The penguins do not like the heat, girls" said Diana.

"Good thing they got an ice-cold water" said Sue.

"What do you think about the penguins, girls?" The zookeeper asked.

"They look nice, ma'am" said Diana.

"We got some more recently, girls" said the zookeeper.

"That is nice, ma'am" said Diana. "Let's keep looking"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	138. Swimming Pool

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the swimming pool as a matter of fact. They had a great day at the zoo of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the pool.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the swimming pool" said Diana.

At the swimming pool, Diana and her friends enters it.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"There are a lot of kids, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

"Good thing that we brought our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "We don't want them to get lost"

Diana and her friends have got on the pool.

"The water looks great, sis" said Jean.

"Have fun with your friends, Jean" said Diana.

"I sure will, sis" said Jean.

She went to play with her friends.

"Look how our siblings doing, Di" said Nancy.

"They are playing together, girls" said Diana.

"We can swim while they are playing" said Sue.

"Good idea, girls" said Diana. "I have never swim before"

"Me either" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	139. Park Talk

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had fun at the swimming pool of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to an amusement park.

"Good morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are we walking around.

"Good weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It is sunny today, girls" said Diana.

"We can drop off our siblings at the playground" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, you two" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Diana.

"I'm on the swing, sis" said Jean. "Can you push me?"

"Sure, sis" said Diana.

She went to push Jean on the swing for a few times.

"Thanks, sis" said Jean. "That was a lot of fun"

Diana went back to the bench with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	140. More Animals at the Petting Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the petting zoo as a matter of fact. They haven't been there in a long time of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the petting zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the petting zoo" said Diana.

At the petting zoo, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Good weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It is sunny today, girls" said Diana.

"Let's look for animals, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look around until they found some rabbits.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"More rabbits are here, Di" said Sue.

"They just brought some recently" said Diana.

"Can we touch them, Di?" Sue asked.

"Sure, we can, girls" said Diana. "Touch it for a bit"

Diana and her friends are now touching the rabbit.

"These rabbits looked nice, Di" said Nancy.

"We can keep looking, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to see the lamb.

"Good to see the lamb, Di" said Sue.

"We can touch it, girls" said Diana.

They are touching the lamb as they are having a great day. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	141. Mini Golf

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to play mini golf as a matter of fact. They never played it before of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be playing mini golf.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to play some mini golf" said Diana.

At the mini golf, Diana and her friends are about to play mini golf.

"I am about to go first, girls" said Diana.

"Good luck, Di" said Sue.

Diana putts the golf ball and almost made it to the hole.

"I barely got a hole in one, girls" said Diana.

Sue putts the ball and made it to the hole.

"Did you see that?" Diana asked.

"What did Sue do?" Nancy asked.

"She made a hole in one" said Diana.

"I see it now, Di" said Nancy. "It is my turn now"

Nancy puts the golf ball and barely made it to the hole.

"Since Sue made it to the hole first" said Diana. "We will take turns"

"We can get a birdie" said Nancy.

Diana putts the ball and got a birdie.

"Well done, Di" said Nancy.

After that, Diana and her friends have finished the first hole. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	142. Ice Cream Shop

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to get some ice cream. They have a great day at the mini golf as a matter of fact. They only need one more hole of course. Diana is in the lead by the way. One of her friends could catch up to beat Diana. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the ice cream store.

"We are almost done with the mini golf, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, I am currently in the lead"

"One of us could make a comeback" said Sue.

"I am behind from Di" said Nancy.

"Same here" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to hole 18.

"This is the last hole, girls" said Diana.

"I wonder who will win" said Sue.

"We will see" said Diana.

After that, Sue have won mini golf making a comeback.

"Great win, Sue" said Nancy.

"Thanks, girls" said Sue.

"I want some ice cream" said Diana.

"There is an ice cream shop here, Di" said Sue.

"We can go there, girls" said Diana. "I have some money with me"

Diana and her friends went to the ice cream shop.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That's a lot of people having some ice cream" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We better get in line now"

Diana and her friends went in line to get some ice cream.

"I will get vanilla ice cream" said Diana.

"Strawberry for me" said Sue.

"Mint for me" said Nancy.

A little later, Diana and her friends are eating their ice cream.

"Thank you for bringing us to the ice cream shop, Di" said Sue.

"Anytime, girls" said Diana. "Nice to see Sue making a comeback"

"How was it?" Sue asked.

"It was good, Sue" said Diana. "Their ice creams look good"

"We better wash our hands now" said Sue.

After they washed their hands, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Ready to go now, girls?" Diana asked.

"We are, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are going back home from the ice cream shop. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	143. New Shopping Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a new shopping store as a matter of fact. It opened recently of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a new shopping store.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to a shopping store" said Diana.

At the new shopping store, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That place looks new, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "It opened recently"

"Where can we go first, Di?" Sue asked.

"They have a clothing store here" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went inside the clothing store.

"There is a lot of people looking for clothes" said Diana.

"Let's see what we can find, Di" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to look for some new clothes.

"What do you think about my new dress?" Sue asked.

"That looks nice, Sue" said Diana.

A bit later, Diana and her friends went in line to pay with their money.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Diana and her friends have exited the clothing store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	144. Mass at Church

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to church as a matter of fact. They went shopping at a new shopping store of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to church for a mass.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church" said Diana.

At church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"We better take our seats, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to their seats.

"Here comes the priest now" said Diana.

They saw the priest entering the church.

"Good morning, everyone" said the priest.

"Good morning, priest" said everyone else.

They stand up as the pray to Jesus.

"In the name of father, the son, and the holy spirit" said the priest.

"Amen" said everyone else.

"Let's start the mass" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is leaving church.

"Good mass today, girls" said Diana.

"The priest was nice today, girls" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

"We come to church every Sunday" said Nancy.

"Do not forget to pray to god, girls" said Diana.

"We won't, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now leaving church. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	145. Beauty Shop Visit

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a beauty shop as a matter of fact. It opened recently of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a beauty shop.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the beauty shop, girls" said Diana.

At the beauty shop, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a nice place, Di" said Sue.

"It opened this week, Sue" said Diana.

"This place looks new" said Nancy.

"Let's see what we can find, girls" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look around until they found something.

"Look what I found, girls" said Diana.

"That is a shampoo, Di" said Sue.

"We are almost running out, girls" said Diana.

"Let's get some, Di" said Sue.

Diana has got the shampoo.

"I got the shampoo, girls" said Diana.

A bit later, Diana and her friends are now in line to pay their shampoo.

"How long does it take, Di?" Sue asked.

"Not that long, girls" said Diana.

She pays it with her money.

"Here you go, ma'am" said Diana.

"Thank you for visiting the beauty shop" said the woman.

Diana and her friends are leaving the beauty shop. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	146. Diana's Parents Take a Bath

Diana's parents are now getting ready to have a bath together. They will have a bath at the bathroom as a matter of fact. They will be having a good bath of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Diana's parents will be having a good bath.

"We are about to get ready to have a bath, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "Enjoy your bath"

"We sure will, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana's parents went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"Are our parents in the bathroom, Di?" Jean asked.

"They sure are, sis" said Diana. "In fact, they will be enjoying their bath"

"Alright, sis" said Jean. "I was wondering to see who is in the bathroom"

"Here comes Daniel now" said Diana.

"Who is in the bathroom, Di?" Daniel asked.

"Our parents, Daniel" said Diana.

"I wonder if the door is locked" said Daniel.

"Mom locked it" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Daniel. "I don't want to go in there"

"Me either" said Jean.

"Good thing that I had a good bath" said Diana. "Our parents are about to wash now"

Diana's parents are now washing together. They brought the body wash to wash their body parts. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Our parents have finished their bath" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Jean.

"I wonder what they are doing now" said Daniel.

Diana and her siblings saw their parents coming out in their pajamas brushing their teeth.

"How was your bath, mom?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"That is good, mom" said Diana.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"We sure will, mom" said Diana.

After they brushed their teeth, Diana and her siblings went to bed and her mom turned off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, you three" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her siblings are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	147. First Zoo Visit for the Siblings

Diana and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are going to the zoo as a matter of fact. Her siblings have never gone to the zoo of course. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will be going to the zoo with their friends.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Jean asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her siblings went to walk around.

"Here we are now, you two" said Diana.

"Here come our friends, Di" said Jean.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Thank you for inviting us to come to the zoo" said Daniel.

"Anytime, you two" said Diana.

"Let's go walk around to see some animals" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look at the giraffe.

"Look at the giraffe, girls" said Diana.

"Their neck looks tall" said Sue.

"I know that, girls" said Diana.

"They can reach the leaves from the tree" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana.

"We can learn about giraffes at school soon" said Jean.

"This is the first time that you have gone to the zoo, you two" said Diana.

"I like going to the zoo" said Daniel.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	148. More Park Visit

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They will be bringing their siblings there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Good weather today, Di" said Nancy.

"It is sunny today, girls" said Diana.

"I see a playground here" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to dropped off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Daniel.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, girls" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Diana.

"I need some help with pushing, Di" said Daniel.

Diana went to push Daniel on the swing for a few times.

"Thanks, Di" said Daniel. "That was fun"

"I am tired now" said Diana.

"Okay, sis" said Daniel

Diana went back to the bench with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	149. Yet Even More Bath

Diana and her siblings are now getting ready to have a bath. They had a great day at the park as a matter of fact. Her siblings had fun at the playground of course. They will remember what to wash by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will enjoy their bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her siblings went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Di" said Daniel.

"It sure is, you two" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at the park"

"We are about to have a good bath today" said Jean.

"Did you bring your bath toys?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Daniel.

"That is good, you two" said Diana. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"Do you have the body wash and the shampoo, Di?" Jean asked.

"I did, you two" said Diana.

"That is nice of you, Di" said Daniel. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"That is true, you two" said Diana. "Time to wash ourselves now"

Diana and her siblings are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their genitals with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, you two?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"I have the pajamas with me" said Diana.

She gave the pajamas to her siblings and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas, sis?" Jean asked.

"You sure are" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We won't, sis" said Jean.

After they brushed their teeth, Diana and her siblings went to bed and turn off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Daniel.

Diana and her siblings are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	150. Shower for the Parents

Diana's parents are now getting ready for their shower. Diana and her siblings have taken their bath as a matter of fact. Her parents will have a good shower. They will remember what to do during their shower by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Diana's parents will be having a good shower.

"Time for us to take a shower, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "Enjoy your shower"

"We sure will, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana's parents went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the shower.

"Is the door locked, sis?" Jean asked.

"It sure is, Jean" said Diana. "In fact, our parents are taking a shower right now"

"That is good, Di" said Jean.

"Is someone in the bathroom, Di?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, Daniel" said Diana. "Our parents are in it"

"Alright, Di" said Daniel. "I don't want to go to the bathroom when they are there"

"Me either" said Jean.

"Good thing that the door is locked" said Diana.

"They are having a good shower, Di" said Jean.

"They don't want to have a shower without the body wash or the shampoo" said Diana. "They are about wash now"

Their parents are now about to wash together. They began washing their body parts with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the shower and dries themselves with a towel.

"Did they finished taking a shower?" Jean asked.

"Yes, they did, you two" said Diana.

They saw their parents came out of the bathroom in the pajamas.

"How was your shower, mom?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"We are about to brush our teeth, mom" said Diana.

"I have the pajamas with me" said Mrs. Evans.

She gave the pajamas to her kids and they put them on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Mrs. Evans.

"We won't, mom" said Diana.

After they brush their teeth, Diana and her siblings went to bed and her mom turn off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Diana.

"Good night, you two" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana and her siblings are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	151. Clothes for Siblings

Diana and her siblings are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a new clothing store as a matter of fact. It opened recently of course. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will be going to a new clothing store.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your siblings, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Jean.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

"Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Jean.

"Same here" said Daniel.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her siblings are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going, Di?" Jean asked.

"We are going to the clothing store" said Diana.

At the clothing store, Diana and her siblings went inside and saw their friends.

"Our friends are here, Di" said Jean.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "This place looks new"

"It opened recently, Sue" said Diana.

"We can find some new clothes for us, sis" said Daniel.

Diana and her friends went to get some clothes for their siblings.

"Are you in the dressing room, sis?" Diana asked.

"I am, Di" said Jean.

She came out of the dressing room.

"What do you think about my clothes, Di?" Jean asked.

"That looks good, Jean" said Diana. "Try some other clothes on"

"Alright, sis" said Jean.

A bit later, Diana and her friends went to the cashier.

"Good shopping today, girls" said Diana.

"Our siblings like their new clothes" said Sue.

"We will pay it with our money" said Diana.

They pay the clothes with their money and left the new clothing store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	152. Trying Out New Clothes

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now back home from the clothing store. They will be trying out their clothes as a matter of fact. They have also brought clothes for their siblings of course. They will try to see if the clothes fit for them by the way. They may return in case some of the clothes don't fit. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be trying out their clothes.

"We are home now, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have recently got some clothes from the new clothing store"

"It was nice to bring some clothes from there, Di" said Nancy.

"All we need to do is to try them out" said Diana.

"If some of the clothes don't fit that we brought, we can return them" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "We have also got some for our siblings"

"We can try them, Di" said Jean.

"We haven't tried some other clothes that we brought" said Daniel.

"I will put my new clothes on, you two" said Diana.

She went to her room and locks the door.

"I wonder how Diana looks like in her new clothes" said Sue.

They saw Diana came out in her new clothes.

"What do you think about my new clothes?" Diana asked.

"That looks terrific, Di" said Sue. "I liked it"

"Me too" said Nancy. "I am about to go next"

She went to the room and locks the door.

"Don't forget about your thoughts on Nancy's new clothes" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

They saw Nancy came out in her new clothes.

"How do I look in my new clothes, girls?" Nancy asked.

"That looks good" said Diana.

"It is, Di" said Sue. "I am about to go next"

A bit later, Sue came out in her new clothes.

"Do I look good in my new clothes, Di?" Sue asked.

"Yes, you did" said Diana. "We won't return them since it fits perfectly"

Diana and her friends have tried their new clothes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	153. Library Visit

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the library as a matter of fact. They will check out some of the books of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the library.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the library" said Diana.

At the library, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"A lot of people here today, Di" said Sue.

"Let's go read a book" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to bring some books.

"That are a few books to take, Di" said Sue.

"We don't want an overdue, girls" said Diana.

"We already read some of it already" said Nancy.

"I already got a book to take with me" said Sue.

"That is good, girls" said Diana.

A bit later, Diana and her friends went in line to check out a book.

"Are you here to check out a book?" The librarian asked.

"Yes, we are, ma'am" said Diana.

She scans the books and gave it to Diana and her friends.

"Don't forget to return the books by Wednesday" said the librarian.

Diana and her friends are now leaving the library. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	154. First Day of School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go back to school. They had a great summer as a matter of fact. They will be having a good school year of course. They have been registered for class by the way. They will be do good on their assignments as well. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

"Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Today is our first day of school"

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great summer"

"We haven't been here in a long time" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We have registered for new class today"

"Great to hear that, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class'

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"Did you enjoy your summer, students?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, we did" said Diana.

"That is good, students" said the teacher.

A little later, Diana and her friends are having lunch.

"This is a good lunch today" said Sue. "What are you having for lunch?"

"I am having a chicken sandwich" said Diana. "Made it for me"

"Ham sandwich for me" said Sue.

"That looks good, Sue" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We are having a good day on the first day of school so far"

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Good to see new teachers"

"They are nice here, Di" said Nancy.

"That was a good lunch" said Diana. "Time to go back to class"

Diana and her friends went back to their class. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	155. Basketball Tryout

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They will be having a basketball tryout as a matter of fact. They have enjoyed their first day of school of course. The basketball tryout will be held during class by the way. Diana and her friends have participated. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the basketball tryout.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a basketball tryout"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have registered for the tryout"

"We had a great day on our first day of school, girls" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "The tryout will be held during class"

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a wonderful day today"

Later, Diana and her friends are now at the gym.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"There are a lot of athletics here, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They have registered for the basketball tryout"

"What should we do, Di?" Nancy asked.

"We can shoot some hoops, girls" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends began to shoot some hoops.

"You just have to look at the ball, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

She shoots the ball and scores.

"Good job, Sue" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "I did a good job on that"

"What should I do again, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Just shoot some hoops, Nancy" said Diana.

"Now I will remember" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are doing good on their basketball tryout. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	156. Another Science Fair

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They are going to have a great day of school as a matter of fact. They did a good job on the basketball tryout of course. They will be going to have a science fair by the way. It is located at the gym. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the science fair.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Diana. "We are about to have a science fair today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at school yesterday"

"Where is the science fair located, Di?" Nancy asked.

"It is located at the gym" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Today, the science fair is going on"

At the science fair, Diana and her friends went to look around.

"This place looks amazing, Di" said Sue.

"Let's see what we can find, girls" said Diana.

"Let's look, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw a science project.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"What is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"It is about how plant grows" said Diana.

"I have never seen this, Di" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Diana. "We should water them at all time"

"I usually do that at home" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Make sure you do that everyday" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Sue.

"It is nice to visit the science fair" said Diana. "Let's keep looking"

Diana and her friends went to keep looking around. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	157. Park Visiting

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They have enjoyed the science fair at school of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park today" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Good weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It is sunny today, girls" said Diana.

"I see a playground here" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings.

"Have a great day at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, girls" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" Nancy asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Diana.

"I'm on the swing, sis" said Jean.

Diana went to push her sister on the swing.

"This is fun" said Jean.

Diana keeps pushing until she is tired.

"I am done now" said Jean.

"My arms are tired now" said Diana. "Keep playing with your friends"

Diana went back to the bench with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	158. School and Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready to go to the park. They are having a great day at school as a matter of fact. They have been working on their assignments of course. They have not got a bad grade by the way. They will bring their siblings to the park as well. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park after school.

"We are having a great day today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we did a good job on our assignments"

"It was a lot of hard work, Di" said Nancy.

"I know that, Nancy" said Diana. "We don't have a bad grade so far"

"We should wait for the bell, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Diana.

A little later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the class.

"Enjoy the rest of the day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now exiting the school building.

"Another day of school has come to an end" said Diana.

"Time to go to the park now" said Sue.

At the park, Diana and her friends are now walking around.

"Good weather here, Di" said Sue.

"It is sunny today, girls" said Diana. "I see a playground here"

"Let's drop them off" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Jean.

Diana went to sit on the bench with her friends.

"The bench looks comfortable" said Diana.

"We need to watch the siblings, Di" said Nancy.

"How come?" Diana asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Sue.

"I don't want that to happen" said Diana.

"Me either" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the slide, sis" said Margaret.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Margaret.

"Did you like it?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I did' said Margaret.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park after school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	159. Coloring Party

Diana, Sue and Nancy are about to get ready to go to school. They had fun at the park as a matter of fact. They will be doing some coloring of course. They have not been coloring for a long time by the way. There are a lot of coloring books to choose from. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be doing some coloring.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are about to get ready to go to school"

"We sure will, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a great day at school"

"We have been working hard on our assignments" said Nancy.

"I never failed an assignment" said Diana.

"Me either" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

Later, Diana and her friends have brought out a coloring book.

"What are we doing, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to color" said Diana.

"I have brought some crayons with me" said Nancy.

"That sounds like a good idea, girls" said Diana.

"Time to start coloring" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now coloring.

"I'm glad that we got the right crayons" said Diana.

"I don't want to get the wrong crayon" said Sue.

"Me either" said Diana.

"I can see some kids coloring on the book" said Sue.

"They are using the coloring book" said Diana.

"The teacher brought some recently, Di" said Sue.

"I have finished coloring, girls" said Diana.

"That is a nice drawing, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are enjoying the coloring party. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	160. Sleepover

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have a sleepover. They will be staying at Diana's house as a matter of fact. Their parents are currently going out of town of course. Her friends will be at her house for a few days by the way. This is will be their first sleepover. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be enjoying their sleepover.

"I am home, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at school, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I have been working hard on my assignments"

"That is good, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Your friends are coming over today"

"How come, mom?" Diana asked.

"Because their parents will be going out of town today" said Mrs. Evans.

"I guess there will be having a sleepover" said Diana.

"You never had a sleepover here, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"No, I haven't, mom" said Diana. "This will be first time that I had one here"

Later after dinner, Diana heard the doorbell ring.

"Can you get the door, Di?" Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

She answers the door and saw that it was her friends.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Thank you for inviting us here"

"Anytime, girls" said Diana.

"This is our first sleepover party" said Sue.

"Yes, it is, girls" said Diana.

"Our parents are going to be out of town for a few days" said Sue.

"For what?" Diana asked.

"It is a business trip, Di" said Nancy.

"My mom never got to a business" said Diana.

Later, Diana and her friends have put on their pajamas.

"That was a good bath, Di" said Sue.

"Did you bring your sleeping bags?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"We are just about to start our sleepover, girls" said Diana.

They went to Diana's room to start the sleepover.

"It is only three of us for the sleepover, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are enjoying their sleepover. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	161. Labor Day Picnic

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothpaste away. They will be going to the Labor Day picnic as a matter of fact. It will be located at the park of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a Labor Day picnic.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"Today is Labor Day, girls" said Diana. "We can have a Labor Day picnic"

At the park, Diana and her friends are setting up the picnic.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This is a good weather today, Di" said Sue.

"It is sunny today, girls" said Diana.

"What did we have on the picnic basket, sis?" Jean asked.

"They are just sandwiches, you two" said Diana.

"Did mom make them?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, she did" said Diana. "Time to eat the sandwiches"

Diana and her friends are now eating their sandwiches.

"That was delicious, Di" said Diana. "We can't have a Labor Day without a picnic"

"When did your mom made the sandwiches?" Nancy asked.

"When we were having breakfast" said Diana.

"That was nice of her, Di" said Sue.

"She made BLT sandwich for us" said Diana.

"They taste so good" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are having a good Labor Day picnic. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	162. Eighth Science Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready for their science test. They have enjoyed their Labor Day picnic as a matter of fact. They will do good on their test of course. They will remember what to do during the test by the way. They will all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are having a science test today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studied for the test"

"We had a great day at the picnic yesterday" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "My mom did a good job at making sandwiches"

"We better get to class now, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the science test"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is good" said the teacher. "I have the science test with me"

She gave the science test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in the test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is good, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Anytime, you three" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"Yes, it was, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
